


Blood And Whiskey

by Winchestersister1313



Series: Blood & Whiskey: Vampire Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Drinking, Cas has a Twin sister, Cum Eating, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Dream, Slow Burn, Smut, Twins, Werewolves, Wet Dream, cas is an ass, vamp cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Castiel and Rei Novak are the first in their family to attend college; they are the only Vamps of their kind; it makes them unique.Dean Winchester wants nothing more than to be a doctor to save people from the same disease that killed his mother.When Castiel first meets Dean, he doesn't know what to do, so the best thing to do ignore him or be rude.Will Castiel find more than he bargained for with Dean?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Blood & Whiskey: Vampire Cas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682785
Comments: 37
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Castiel took his sister's hand as they walked up to the booth during their freshman orientation to get what group they would be in for the tour. Reí looked at her brother and gave him a half-smile. It was the first time they had been away from home; well, it was the first time they had ever actually left home. 

They were homeschooled and had always dreamed of going to a real school, hanging out with people their age, and who were like them. 

"Novak," Castiel said when it was their turn at the table. 

The man at the booth had a British accent, a short, balding man repeating their last name over and over until he found what he was looking for on the list. 

"You are over there with Anna," the man said, pointing to a red-head with a clipboard. 

"Thank you," Castiel said, turning on his heel and pulling his sister along. 

It was a typical college campus, Ivy crawling up the sides of the buildings, lots of oak trees, and one gorgeous weeping willow that Reí fell in love with when they first came to visit the campus. 

The twins lived in the co-ed dorm on the other side of the campus. The administration thought it was strange that they wanted a room together but didn't put up a fight when the Novak's made a significant donation to the library that needed rebuilding. The old one was in such disarray it was easier and cheaper to create a new one. 

"Hello," Anna greeted once everyone who was in her group gathered around. 

They mumbled a hello in greeting. 

"I'm going to show you around. Feel free to ask questions as we go," Anna said, turning and pointing to the building to their left as she started rattling off information about specific structures. 

Castiel and Reí stayed towards the back of the group; they weren't used to all the noise and smelled that came with being in a large group. 

"I'm hungry," Reí said, looking at her brother. 

Castiel reached into his backpack, pulling out a thermos and handing it to his sister. She smiled and took a sip sighing as the liquid touched her tongue. 

"Not too much, don't wanna get a tummy ache," Cas said, taking the thermos from her. 

Reí nodded, she knew better than to drink too much, but Castiel always reminded her. Castiel took a sip of his own before returning the container to his backpack. 

"What did I miss?" a voice whispered from behind them.

Castiel turned and looked to see who was talking to them; he nearly tripped over his feet in the process. The guy was handsome, chiseled jaw, light brown hair sprinkling of freckles covering his face, the most beautiful green eyes Castiel had ever seen. 

"Not much," Reí replied, nudging her brother, who seemed to have forgotten how to speak. 

"Awesome, I'm Dean," he said, holding out his hand, the smile still on his face. 

"I'm Reí, this rude person is Castiel," she replied, shaking Dean's hand, nodding her head towards the said person who hasn't said a word yet.

"Those are different names," Dean replied, eyeing up Castiel, who had a hand clutching the strap of his backpack and the other dug into his pocket. 

"My name means my companion," Reí replied, smiling, her arms crossing, her face beaming. 

Dean nodded, saying that was cool and asking if they were twins, Or close in age. Castiel said they were twins, which surprised Dean, recovering quickly by running a hand through his hair and nodding. 

"You guys can talk after the tour," Anna said, interrupting what Dean was about to ask. 

"Sorry," they mumbled, embarrassed that they were so loud. 

Dean was quiet the rest of the tour, but Castiel couldn't help but look at him every so often, he was beautiful. There was something about Dean that Castiel couldn't put his finger on, but he needed to know more about him. Where was Dean from, and what Dean wanted to do in life? What was he?

"Castiel," Reí whispered, leaning in close to her brother. 

"Yes," Castiel replied, turning his head slightly to look at her. 

"Your eyes," Rei whispered, touching the part just below her eye to indicate what she meant. 

Castle pulled his sunglasses out of his bag, slipping them on to cover his eyes. Dean titled his head in question. 

" It is bright," Castiel said, tapping the glasses and gesturing to the sun. 

Dean nodded, pulling his glasses down off his head, placing them on his face. Rei hugged Castiel and smiled at her brother; he shook his head. 

Much to their delight, the tour ended early with Anna telling them it's a good idea to familiarise themselves with the campus. They didn't want any of the human population getting caught on a full moon out in the open. 

" Hey, you guys wanna hang out? I'm in the Co-ed dorm," Dean asked, gesturing over his shoulder to one of the buildings. 

" We can't make tonight, and we are living there too," Castiel replied, linking arms with his sister. 

" That's cool, I'll see you around then," Dean said, before walking off, his head hanging down. 

Castle pulled his sister along back to their dorm room. The dorm was a lovely eight floors, co-ed bathrooms, co-species kitchen if they wanted to use it to store their specialized diets. 

Ever since monsters had come out of the closet, so to speak, science had made several breakthroughs on keeping the human population safe from the beast. 

Werewolves had beef hearts and artificial human hearts that they could choose from if they wanted. Meanwhile, the vampires had synthetic blood that had all the nutrients that they needed. Mainly vitamin-D since they don't spend much time in the sun. The only setback was drinking too much caused an upset stomach, and the Vamps would get sick for a few days, so a few sips at a time were best. 

That's not to say the occasional human didn't go missing from time to time. 

The twins had a large room, twin-sized beds on each side of the room, two desks, and an end table between the beds with a lamp on it. They had a mini-fridge where they kept their synthetic blood along with a few packs of pigs blood for their stressed days; a microwave sat on top to heat their meals up, so they didn't have to drink it cold. 

Reí's side of the room was purple and black; a stuffed bat sat with the pillows that Castiel gave her for their fifth birthday. Everything had a spot or a place. Even her shoes were tucked neatly under her bed. 

Castiel's side was red and black, only a bit messier than his sisters, things thrown haphazardly over the chair and his bed as he tried to find what he was looking for since nothing was ever in order. 

They moved in the day before anyone else on moving day; their parents couldn't be there, so they called them later after they set everything up and showing them around on facetime. Mr. And Mrs. Novak were very proud of their children, the first in their family to go to college. They were the first Novaks even to be able to go out in the sunlight and not be burned, it wouldn't kill a Vampire, but it was uncomfortable, so they preferred to stay indoors during the day. 

Castiel pulled his sister into the room and quickly shut the door behind them. 

"Cassie, are ok?" Reí asked. She was worried about her brother. 

"No, I'm not," Castiel replied, pulling his sunglasses off. 

Castiel's eyes were still veining and bright blue, a different, more vibrant blue than his eyes usually were. 

Reí went to the fridge pulling out the pig's blood, popping it into the microwave for a few minutes before she handed it to her brother. 

Castiel drank it down quickly, stopping just halfway before handing the rest to his sister to finish. 

"I'm better; it's just his smell," Castiel started, sitting down on his bed, bringing his feet up. 

"Who? That Dean guy?" Reí asked, sitting across from Castiel in her bed. 

Castiel nodded; he didn't know why Dean had such an effect on him. Castiel could care less about humans. They were merely food and nothing more, but Dean, he smelled different. 

"He smelled like a mate?" Reí asked, looking at her brother, watching his expression. 

Castiel stood up and paced, he was too young for a mate, and he always thought his mate would be another Vampire, not a human, and not one he would meet at college of all places. He wanted to graduate, get a job as a doctor before settling down with a mate. 

Reí shook her head as her brother rambled on and on about not wanting a mate right now and how it was an inconvenience to him. He was only eighteen! He had his whole life ahead of him, and it was too early to start thinking about finding a mate. 

"Why don't you be his friend first?" Reí suggested. 

"What?" Castiel stopped his rant and his pacing to look at his sister. 

"Why does it have to go straight to mates? Besides, you don't even know if he likes you. What if he hates vampires?" Reí replied, standing and folding her arms. 

Castiel sighed. She was right; he was worried about nothing.

  
**********************

Dean made his way across the grass towards his dorm; he was roomed with a guy named Benny. He hadn't met him yet, but he seemed clean after the brief look around the room, which Dean was happy that he didn't have to share with someone messy. 

He had shown up late and threw his stuff in the room and onto his bed before running to catch up with his tour group. Dean was excited to start college. It was his dream to become a doctor and help save lives. 

Dean pushed the door to his dorm open to find a guy standing in the middle of the room, looking around. 

"Hey, you must be Benny, I'm Dean," he said while walking farther into the room and holding his hand out. 

Benny smiled, "nice to meetcha," he replied in a broad southern accent, taking Dean's hands in his to shake. 

"Sorry about the mess. I was late, I'm not normally messy," Dean said, gathering up the boxes he dumped on his side of the room and moving them to the desk so he could start putting stuff away. 

"No worries, brotha," Benny said, waving it off," human?" 

" ya, you?" Dean asked, pulling his clothes out of the box and hanging them in the closest. Happy, he remembered to pack hangers.

" Yeah, I am. I heard there are two Vamps moved into this building," Benny said, sitting in his bed. 

Dean nodded in understanding; he had never met a Vampire before. He thought they were cool. The whole 'not going out during the day' thing hand to suck, but other than that, Dean didn't have an opinion because he didn't judge people he didn't know. 

" Hey, there's a party tonight," Benny said, standing and slapping Dean on the back. 

" where?" Dean asked, stopping what he was doing. 

" It's here in the common room, the staff puts it on, but the after-party is on the third floor," Benny said, smiling. 

Dean nodded; he was always down for a party. They talked about what classes they were taking and their majors, they had at the same time and study schedules. 

The student advisor stopped by to see how they were getting along, and if they had any questions to knock on his door, he would answer them the best he could. 

"Hey, is it true there are two Vamps here?" Benny asked. 

"Yes, they are in this building, and yes, they share a room," the advisor said, sounding annoyed.

"Not the first time you have answered that question?" Dean asked with a small laugh. 

The advisor shook his head. All the rooms he had stopped by asked about the Vampires. They all wanted to know if it was safe to have them in the building. 

Dean nodded; he understood people's apprehension towards them. They were, after all, the only "monsters" that feed exclusively on humans. 

"Be nice, they are shy," the advisor warned before leaving. 

Dean wondered if it was Castiel and Rei for a minute, but that didn't make sense. From what he knew about Vamps, they couldn't be out in the sun for long periods without being harmed. Dean shook his head and finished putting his things away. 

Once Dean was done, he headed down to the cafe that wasn't too far from the dorm, hoping that it was still open. He was happy to find that not only was it still open, but only a few people were inside. 

He walked up to the counter and surveyed the menu, deciding what he wanted to order smiling at the "monster" options. Dean agreed on a coffee and a pie, he paid and took a seat at a table near a window. 

Dean was enjoying his pie, answering a text his little brother had sent when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Two coffees," Cas said, looking over the menu. 

Rei scoffed and sat down at a table not too far from Dean, her back to him. Dean smiled at Cas and waved when he spotted Cas looking, Cas turning his attention elsewhere before he sat down across from his sister and started whispering. 

When Dean finished, he got up and walked over to Cas and Rei. They were leaning in talking to each other. 

"We aren't monsters, stupid humans and their labels," Rei said, sitting back, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked. 

"She's fine. Can we help you?" Castiel asked bluntly, a slight irritation in his voice 

Dean was a bit taken back by Cas' attitude, "um there's a party in the co-ed dorm tonight and," Dean was cut off by Cas.

"We know, and no, we don't want to go," Cas said quickly, cutting off Dean before he could say anymore. 

"Ok, see ya around," Dean said, walking away.

************************

Cas and Rei paced their room, trying to figure out if they should to the mixer that the staff was throwing. So they could all mingle, get to know and learn about each other. 

"Let's go! That way, we aren't the weirdos," Rei said, changing her sweater for the hundredth time. 

The sun was going down, so they didn't need to wear long sleeves anymore.

"I don't know what if Dean is there?" Cas asked, turning back around once Rei was done changing. 

"You will be polite," Rei said, checking herself out in the mirror. 

"Fine, but first we eat," Castiel replied, opening the fridge. 

Castiel heated the pig's blood to the perfect temp and drank half before handing the rest to his sister. 

"You need to stop stress eating. We are going to run out, and Dad told us to be careful," Rei said, finishing the cup and tossing it in the trash. 

"I know, we can hunt on the full moon next month," Cas said, opening the door. 

They headed down to the common room on the first floor where the mixer was happening. Castiel made sure Rei stayed close to him, they weren't sure how people were going to react to them being Vampires. 

"I thought you weren't coming," Dean said from behind Castiel. 

"Rei made a good argument," Castiel replied, breathing through his mouth, trying not to get any of Dean's scent. 

"I'm glad she won, there punch if you want some," Dean said with a smile, holding up a cup of his own to take a sip, keeping eye contact with Cas, who turned his gaze elsewhere. 

"I would love some thank you," Rei said elbowing Cas after noticing what he did. 

"Thank you," Cas replied under his breath, glancing briefly at the man. 

Dean laughed and headed to the table with the punch and snacks. 

Castiel let out his breath when Dean walked away; Rei looked at him. 

"You do know you need to breathe, we aren't like our siblings," Rei whispered. 

"I am aware," Castiel snapped back, "I can't breathe in his scent. It makes me want to mate or eat him."

"He might be into it," Rei said with a small laugh. 

"Who might be into what?" Dean asked, handing out the cups. 

Rei shook her head and laughed some more. The student advisor and a few members of the staff called everyone to attention. There weren't that many students at the party at the moment, but they trickled in as they gave speeches. 

The advisor went over the rules again, along with the ones for the kitchen. The staff was an English teacher, and the other was an Anatomy teacher who specialized in vampire and werewolf anatomy. 

Castiel and Rei looked at each other; they knew what that meant. Before they all came out, they were hunted, kidnapped, killed, and dissected to see what made them tick, how they worked, what made them so different from humans. 

"I don't wanna take his class," Rei whispered. 

"I know, but we have to, its part of the course load," Cas whispered back.

Dean was sitting on the couch with Benny talking and looking around at everyone when Castiel noticed a brunette woman talking to Dean. He did not like the way she was touching and flirting with him. 

Castiel growled and stormed out of the room, making sure Dean noticed, Rei followed running behind Castiel, calling his name.

"What the hell, Cas?" Rei asked, confused, chasing him up the stairs. 

"I can't be around him, that girl, she was touching what's mine," Cas growled. 

"I thought you didn't like him," Rei said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Shut up, Rei," Cas replied, continuing his ascent up the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rei was always up before Cas. She was like that; always on time never late, their mother joked about how different they were for being the same age. Rei was an old soul. Their father always said it's why she was the way she was and why Rei liked the things she loved. 

Cas, on the other hand, was messy and always late even when Rei would set alarms for him and remind him a hundred times when they needed to be where they were going, Castiel, the young soul, was still learning was new to the world their father said that couldn't help the way he was because of that fact. 

Rei shook her head looking at her phone it was almost time for class to start and Cas was going to be late, she woke him up made sure he was up and dressed before heading to class and grabbing two seats for them so they could sit together. 

Cas rushed in a few minutes before the class started, followed by Dean, who was out of breath. Cas took his seat next to his sister, who was shaking her head at him. 

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Cas hissed. 

"I wasn't going to be late because you can't figure out how to get your hair to lay flat," Rei snapped back. 

They heard a laugh come from behind them turning around Dean covered his mouth; Rei was about to say something when the teacher walked in, setting his bag down on his desk before turning his attention to the whiteboard and writing his name. 

"My name is Arthur Ketch, but you can call me Ketch," the man said. 

He was the man from the party that Rei got a bad feeling from; she knew he could be cruel if he wanted to be. They were going to have to watch themselves. 

"I'm sure most of you here want to become doctors to save lives, and all that, but the truth is you are in it for the money," Ketch said. 

"After we pay off our student loans," one of the students called out. 

Ketch laughed and nodded, telling the kid he wasn't wrong. 

"I'm glad we don't have to worry about that," Cas whispered to Rei. 

She nodded in agreement, their family came from money, and their father was great at investing and saving making sure they didn't throw their money away, that's not to say he didn't spoil his children giving them the best of everything. 

"I want everyone to introduce themselves along with species so we can get to know one another better," Ketch said. 

Everyone groaned, no one wanted to, but Ketch told them it was that or they stood up and let out one embarrassing fact. 

They went around and around, finally stopping at Rei. 

"I'm Rei, and I am a Vampire," She said, flashing her pointy teeth. She couldn't care what the other people in the room thought about Vamps; she wasn't there to make friends. 

"Interesting, you," Ketch said, pointing to Cas.

"I'm Castiel, Rei's twin brother, and I too am a Vampire," he said, looking back at Dean. 

Dean was staring at Cas like he was in shock; he was wonder who the Vampires in the dorm were. He had no clue it was Cas and Rei, but now that he was thinking about it, he felt dumb for not noticing all the evidence. 

"Dean, it's your turn," Rei whispered. 

"Sorry," Dean cleared his throat, "I'm Dean, and I'm human," he said, still a bit in shock.

The class was murmuring at the fact that Rei and Cas were Vamps. Them being Vampires made no sense to anyone; it was the daytime Vamps didn't make sense. The brunette girl that was flirting with Dean at the mixer turned and looked at Cas and Rei. 

"I don't believe you," Lisa said, turning and eyeing Cas and Rei.

"Why do you believe them?" Ketch asked, deciding to turn this into a teachable moment. 

"It's sunny outside; we all know Vamps get burned and hurt in the sun; they never come out during the day," Lisa replied, looking smug, "I know a lot about Vampires." 

Cas laughed, letting his eyes turn ice blue and become veiny underneath like the something was crawling. His fangs extended, and he hissed, Rei hit him in the arm laughing a bit at the classes reaction even Ketch a person who had been around Vamps backed up, part of him didn't believe them either. 

"Holy shit," Dean whispered; he had a smile on his face like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen when Cas turned to look at him. 

Cas sat back in his chair, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow in a "do you believe me now?" kind of way.

Ketch cleared his throat, "ok now that, well, how?" he asked. Ketch shook his head as long as he could remember, he had never seen a Vampire out on the sun. 

Rei and Cas shugged they didn't know, no one did. 

Ketch shook his head. 

They looked at each other and nodded. Cas and Rei weren't giving anything away.

Ketch started the class handing out the syllabus and telling them that study groups were mandatory that they would need help from each other if they were going to pass his class, and if anyone had a problem with it, they could drop right now. 

Everyone split into groups of three or four. No one asked Rei and Cas if they wanted to be apart of a group, which was fine with them; they had their way of studying. 

"Do you mind if I'm apart of your group?" Dean asked from behind them, sounding hopeful.

Cas opened his mouth, but Rei beat him to the punch. 

"We would love to have you in our study group," Rei said with a smile showing off the slight point to her teeth. 

Dean swallowed and smiled. He moved down a seat, so he was next to Rei and pulled out his book. 

Before the class out, Ketch wrote down the study groups saying he would know if people weren't showing up and handed out sheets they had to sign every time they got together. 

At the end of class, Cas shoved his book in his bag, taking out the thermos handing it to Rei, she made a face before opening it and taking a sip. 

"What does it taste like?" Dean asked, pointing, he wanted to know if it was like human blood or not. 

Rei thought about it for a second while Cas took a sip. 

"Like copper with a chemical, after taste. It's disgusting nothing comes close to sweetness of human blood," Rei replied with a longing in her voice, her eyes started to change as she thought about human blood but stopped when Cas hit her in the arm. 

"Sorry, I'm still learning," Rei said. 

Dean was sure he saw a bit of blush on her bluish-white skin, "so do you wanna meet up later, my last class gets out at five," Dean said slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Rei looked at Cas it was up to him if he wanted to meet with Dean later she had agreed for his sake, knowing that he needed a little push. 

"That's acceptable, we should meet in the common room," Cas said, pulling Rei by the hand. 

Rei looked behind her and gave Dean a wave goodbye, sighing at Cas's hefty retreat. 

"Why did you do that?" Cas hissed pushing Rei into the secluded alcove. 

  
  
  


Rei rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "because it's not going to change, he is your mate and denying that is to say you wanna be alone forever. Is that what you want?" Rei snapped back. 

Cas sighed, "does this have to do with losing your mate?" Cas asked. 

Rei growled she still wasn't over the fact a werewolf killed him, "I don't want you to regret not at least getting to know him," Rei said pulling Cas into a hug, 

Cas sighed saying she was right, but he wasn't going to be kind to him, he wasn't ready for a mate and didn't want to rush into things with Dean Cas was going to do the study group, but outside of that, he didn't want anything to do with him. 

They headed to their next class. The day seemed to drag on for them Cas, and Rei only had three classes not wanting to overload themselves their first semester. They were finally out of the course. The twins headed back to the dorm Rei's arm linked through Cas's as always.

Rei sighed when she heard people whispering, "why do humans assume something is going on between us?" Rei asked Cas as they entered their room. 

"Ignore them, they are stupid," Cas replied, flopping onto his bed. 

Rei sighed and sat down, pulling out her book to start on her homework. 

"I'm hungry," Cas said, looking at Rei. 

"You are always hungry; what are you thinking?" Rei asked, flipping the pages in the book to the vocabulary page. 

Cas smiled, "we could hunt, I heard in the bathroom there is a party tonight," he said, smiling. 

“Vocabulary first, study group, and then we feed.”

***********************

Dean stretched and set his books out on the coffee table in the standard room while he waited for Cas and Rei to join him. 

"Hi, Dean," Lisa said, sitting next to him on the couch a little too close. 

"Hey, Lisa, right?" Dean asked, scooting away a little bit. 

"That's right. If you want to switch study groups, we have a spot," Lisa said, leaning into Dean's space. 

Dean swallowed she was pretty, and it had been a while since Dean got laid, but he wasn't going to ditch Cas and Rei. 

"Thanks, but I like my group," Dean said, clearing his throat. 

Lisa scoffed, "they share a room; I saw them holding hands," she said. 

Dean shook his head; he didn't care what they did together; he wanted to get to know them. Lisa raised an eyebrow at him in question as to what was so special about them. 

"Anyway, there is a party tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?" Lisa asked. 

"That sounds like fun," Dean said, smiling. 

"Cool, I'll meet you here at nine," Lisa said, getting up and leaving. 

Dean nodded and said he would be there waiting for her. He shook his head. Lisa was aggressive. Dean liked that, but there was something off-putting when she did come on to Dean like that. 

Cas took a deep breath following Rei into the common room, Dean smelled of faint whiskey mixed but the best apple pie with a hint of earthy undertones, he wanted to sink his teeth into Dean tender flesh in spots no one but him got to see. Cas shook his head, pulling himself out of those kinds of thoughts about Dean. He was not his mate or his friend, and he needed to remember that. 

Dean smiled when the twins walked up; Rei smiled, Cas, on the other hand, looked like he was constipated. 

"Anyone else thinks it's weird we started classes on a Thursday?" Dean asked, opening his anatomy book. 

"Yeah, but it gives us time for assignments," Rei said, handing Dean her stack of flashcards. 

Dean looked at her. 

"Rei is a nerd," Cas said, pulling out his stack of cards. 

"Says the guy who studies bees," Rei snapped back at him. 

"Touche," Cas replied. 

Rei explained that flashcards are going to be their best friends, and they could study while they walked to class, and they were easy to carry. Dean nodded he knew he picked the right study group. Cas timed them not wanting to spend too much time on one subject even if this group was technically for anatomy. Rei thought that if Dean wanted help with other classes, she would be more than happy to make her brother uncomfortable and have Dean stick around longer. 

They read to themselves only stopping to discuss something they didn't fully understand and to go over vocab words. 

"Hey, there's a party I told Lisa I would go with here, I gotta go get ready," Dean said, shoving his books and papers back into his bag. 

Cas looked at Rei; he wanted to grab Dean and tell him he wasn't going anywhere with Lisa; he didn't say anything, but a slight growl escaped from his throat. Dean didn't notice he said bye and he would see them later. 

"So, we going?" Rei asked, placing her books back into her bag. 

Cas sighed and nodded, he was not going to keep an eye on Dean, not at all and that's what Cas told himself each time Rei changed her outfit, he also reminded himself when they got to the house that was throwing the party that he was not there to check on Dean he was there to feed and leave that was all. 

When they got to the house, the party was in full swing. The house was packed. 

"Split up?" Rei asked, looking at Cas. 

"You pick," Cas said with a smile. 

Rei smiled and went to find their prey for the night. 

  
  


Cas grabbed a drink and settled against the wall watching his sister prowled the room looking for the right person to feed off of for the night. 

"That look right there is why people think you are fucking your sister," Dean said in Cas' ear. 

"I'm not fucking my sister," Cas snapped, looking at Dean. 

"I know that," Dean said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Cas took a sip of his drink and made a face, warm beer, not something he enjoyed. 

"Come on, I'll get you a cold one," Dean said, tugging on Cas's arm. 

Cas sighed and looked at Rei she gave him the go on motion, smiling while a guy walked up, handing her a drink. 

He turned and followed Dean to where the booze in the kitchen, he took Cas' cup and handed him a new one. 

"I didn't think you would show up," Dean said, leaning in close. 

"Rei, she wanted to come," Cas replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Dean, come dance with me," Lisa said, pulling his arm. 

"See ya around," Dean said, following Lisa to where the music was playing. 

Cas crushed the cup in his hand, causing the alcohol to spill all over, he spotted Rei coming towards him with a boy in tow. 

"This is my wonderful brother Cas, and he is your type," Rei said, smiling. 

"I got a house not too far from here," the guy said, smiling at the twins. 

Cas took one last look over at Dean and grabbed the guy's hand, pulling him along. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

Dean rubbed his eyes, waking up to the sun shining in his face was not what he wanted. His head was pounding, he moved, and his stomach rolled. The grass was wet and scratchy under his face; his mouth tasted like throw up and morning breath. 

Dean sat up looking around, he was in the back yard of the house that threw the party, and he was not the only one; bodies strung about in various stages of sleep. He sighed and checked his watch; it was ten, not too let. Dean stood up, looking around. Lisa must have ditched him at some point; the last thing he remembers is dancing. 

Dean made his way back to the dorm to clean up; he was lost in his thoughts when Lisa slammed into him. 

"Oh, thank god you are ok," Lisa said, squeezing him tight. 

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, hugging her back. 

Lisa wasn't sure what happened. They were excellent, dancing and drinking, and they went outside to get some air. Dean had passed out on the lawn. She tried picking him up and she couldn't he was too heavy. She tried to find Benny but couldn't, and when she went back to the house, they wouldn't let her back in the party was over. 

"I'm fine, a headache, and I could eat," Dean said, smiling at Lisa. 

He told her to wait, and they could head to the cafe together get something in his stomach, Benny was snoring when Dean left himself in, he laughed looking at Benny sprawled out half-dressed with one shoe on. Dean changed his clothes, grabbed his toothbrush, and headed to the bathroom. 

Dean pushed the door open as Cas was coming out in his towel. He cleared his throat. 

"Hey, uh, Cas," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

The sight of Cas with no shirt on was magical, his pale skin, not a blemish in sight. Dean was shocked to see Cas had a defined six-pack, he wanted to know what was under that towel. 

"Dean," Cas said coldly, pushing past Dean. 

"Morning, Dean," Rei said brightly as she made her way out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Dean looked at the door, and then at the twins. He raised an eyebrow at them. 

"It's co-ed, grow up," Rei said, walking down the hall to their room. 

Cas shook his head following his sister, Dean was surprised they were on the same floor, but he was also excited about the idea. 

Dean walked in, turned on the water splashing his face trying to piece together what happened the night before, he brushed his teeth while thinking. 

Dancing, Lisa went to get drinks; that was all he could remember. He shook his head and finished up. He returned to the room; Benny still passed out on the bed, he grabbed what he needed and headed down to find Lisa. 

Dean found Lisa waiting for him, she smiled, they talked a bit about what happened at the party and how sorry Lisa was for leaving him alone, but she couldn't find anyone to help her. 

"Don't worry about it; there was nothing you could do, and you knew where I was," Dean said, opening the door to the cafe. 

The smell of fresh ground coffee and bacon smacked Dean in the face making his stomach growl. Lisa looked at him. 

"What can I get ya," the guy behind the counter asked, smiling. 

"I'll have coffee and bacon sandwich," Dean looked at Lisa.

"Coffee for me, thanks," Lisa said as she looped her arm through Dean's. 

Dean pulled his arm away to pull out his wallet; the guy reached for his money. Dean noticed a bite mark on his wrist. 

"What happens there?" Dean asked, pointing to the bite. 

"Dude, my dog bit me this morning. It was crazy," the guy said, taking Dean's money, giving him the change. 

Lisa grabbed a table off to the side where they could be alone, Dean knew what she was up to, but he didn't like her like that, he had his sights set on someone else. 

"So, I thought if you want, you can say no, but the study group is meet this afternoon, and you can join if you want," Lisa said, leaning back when the guy brought the coffee and Dean's food. 

"I can't I have the stuff to do, and I think Rei has a schedule worked out for us," Dean said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"They are so weird, even for Vamps, I heard they were in the shower together," Lisa said, taking a sip f her coffee. 

Dean sighed. He liked Lisa, but this gossip and talking about the twins was too much. Dean looked to the side when he heard Rei's voice; it was cute high pitched like a little fairy compared to Cas' deep and gravely voice that sent shivers down Dean's spine straight to his cock. He watched Rei flirt with the guy behind the counter, flashing her pointy teeth and biting her bottom lip; Cas rolled his eyes, smacking his sister in the arm. 

Rei looked around while Cas ordered she spotted Dean and made her way over. 

"Dean, I'm so glad you are here, you don't have my number or Cassie," Rei said. 

"Rei, leave Dean alone can you see he is busy," Cas scolded, looking at Lisa and clenching his jaw. 

"It's ok, Cassie, she can have my number," Rei said, winking at Lisa and leaving their numbers on Dean's napkin. 

Lisa looked at Dean and shrugged, "if you don't wanna do study group, we could catch a movie later?" she asked, sipping her coffee. 

Dean sighed, "I like you, but not like that," he said, hoping it wouldn't hurt her too badly. 

"Oh, ok," Lisa said, standing, "I'll see you around," she took off face flushed with embarrassment. 

Dean sat back in his chair and stared out the window, watching Lisa walk quickly towards the dorms, he pulled out his phone, putting Cas and Rei's numbers in his contacts. Dean texted Rei first since she seemed more helpful, but Cas was, well hot, Dean thought to himself. 

Dean wanted to spend time with Cas get to know him; he was sure under all that coldness was a nice guy. 

"Dean, you ok?" Rei asked, walking up after he texted her. 

They were still in the cafe. 

"I don't know, I kind of feel like a jerk," Dean said, finishing his coffee. 

Rei sat down at the table; Dean looked for Cas; they were always together. 

"He will be back, and that's not what I meant. You smell different," Rei said, leaning in close, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose. 

When Rei opened her eyes, the were bright blue and veiny, "Eww, that's gross," she said, her eyes going back to normal. 

Dean smelled his underarms, trying to figure out what Rei was talking about when Cas walked in and stopped at the table.

"What's that smell?" Cas asked, sniffing the air. 

"It's him," Rei said, pointing to Dean. 

Cas leaned in close to Dean. It was the first time he had been so close. Dean swallowed, trying to get some moisture back into his mouth, having Cas that close was making Dean excited and uncomfortable all at the same time. Every instinct was to run from Cas. He was a predator, and Dean was prey, but he likes the danger. The excitement of the unknown. 

"Do you do drugs?" Cas asked, backing up. 

"No, I mean, I smoke weed once in a while. Why can you smell it?" Dean asked, shocked, looking from Cas to Rei. 

He knew what the movies taught him about Vamps; they came out at night, drank blood mostly from people. Vamps were fast and a few other things, but he had no idea they could smell the differences in the blood, not that he thought about it, that would make sense. 

"You should be more careful, come on, Rei," Cas said, turning on his heel.

"We should go over vocab later, text Cas," Rei said, running after her brother. 

Dean shook his head; it was funny how different Rei and Cas were when they were around him. Cas was so closed off, and yet Dean was sure he caught Cas staring at him a few times. He finished his food, he yawned and decided to head back to his room to take a nap. 

Benny was gone when Dean got back to the room; there was a note saying he would be back later, and he and Dean should hang out get to know each other. He tossed the letter back on the dresser, kicked off his shoes, and laid in the bed. 

_ Cas was so close and smelled so good, Dean was a bit shocked to find that Cas was, in fact, a bit warm, pink flushed his cheeks. He was so close to Dean, Cas' breath hot and sweet. Dean was in love and wanted more of him.  _

_ "Do you like that, Dean?" Cas asked, ghosting his hands all over Dean.  _

_ "Please, touch me," Dean whined. He never begged, but Dean didn't care he was with Cas.  _

_ Dean was tied to a four-post bed, the cuffs soft and rough against his skin. The feeling for being exposed was thrilling and terrifying all at the same time, Cas straddled Dean's lap and moved his hips, causing Dean to moan.  _

_ "Such a good boy," Cas said, and he leaned in closer.  _

_ His breath was minty, and coppery, Dean, wanted to taste it to know what it was like to have that flavor in his mouth. The light sublet scraped across Dean's cheek and Cas, rubbing his face on Dean.  _

_ Cas worked his way down kissing and licking alternating between the too nipping at Dean's skin. The feeling of the sharp points of Cas' teeth was the best thing Dean had felt in a long time. He loved being bitten and marked; he wanted to be Cas' forever.  _

_ "Bite me," Dean moaned.  _

_ Cas hummed as he teased Dean's sensitive nipple with his tongue while rolling and tweaking the other between his fingers.  _

_ "I wanna taste too," Rei said, climbing on the bed, taking Dean's other nipple into her mouth and nipping.  _

_ "Oh, fuck," Dean cried out the pain of the nip, and the bliss of their tounges lapping were too much for Dean. He was so close to cumming.  _

_ "Answer your phone," Cas said, pulling off a droplet of blood on his bottom lip.  _

_ Dean was confused he heard buzzing and wished would stop he wanted to be alone with Cas and well Rei she was hot too. _

_ "Answer the fucking phone," Rei growled her eyes going ice, blue and veiny.  _

Dean popped up like a pop tart breathing heavy, looking down he had cum, he shook his head sighed it had been a long time since he had a wet dream. Dean looked for his phone checking the messages, three from Cas, telling him to meet them downstairs fifteen minutes ago, and two missed calls from Rei and a voicemail making sure he was ok. 

Dean changed his clothes and headed down to meet the twins hoping not to give away that he just had a sex dream about both of them. 

Cas and Rei had their backs to Dean when he walked in. 

"Hello, Dean. I'm happy you could join us," Cas said, not looking up from his book. 

"Sorry I fell asleep," Dean said, sitting down across them, and getting his book out. 

Rei looked up and gave him a soft smile, "how do you like to study, Cas and I, we make the flashcards. Since it's anatomy, I thought when we get to Vamps Cas, and I could use ourselves to help you," she said, looking a bit shy. 

"Are you Ok?" Dean asked, looking at her. 

"I'm not sure how you feel about seeing people nude that's all," Rei said, looking at Cas. 

Dean nodded she didn't want to offend him, "I'm fine with it, and that would be helpful, and we can use me for human anatomy, I'm sure we can find a were…" Dean started to say. 

The twins were shaking their heads, "we don't mix with weres, as a doctor, I will do my job but other than that," Cas said in a harsh tone. 

"Ok," Dean said, looking at the of them. 

"Excuse me," Rei said, standing and walking out quickly. 

Dean watched her go wonder what he said to upset her. He looked at Cas, who was staring at him like he was something to eat. Dean swallowed, remembering the dream and what it was like to have Cas's hard body pressed against him. 

Dean wanted to feel it for real and not only in a dream but in real life to have Cas touch him. Making him shiver to be at his mercy and beg Cas to do all sorts of things, that's what Dean wanted. He wanted it more than he thought he ever would. 

"I'm going to check on Rei, I'll be back," Cas said, standing and walking away before Dean had a chance to answer. 

Dean shook his head if he could get Cas to relax. Dean knew they would be at the very least friends. 

*********************

"Sister?" Cas asked, walking out into the sun. 

"I'm up here," Rei said from the tree. 

Cas sighed and climbed up the tree sitting on the branch next to Rei. She gave him a soft smile and shook her head. Rei didn't want to talk about it, not even a year since a werewolf killed her mate. She couldn't say his name without crying every one kept telling her time heals everything, but she was sure that time would never heal her losing her mate. 

"He didn't know," Cas said, looking at Rei. 

"I'm not mad, made me sad is all. We should get back, and it's too hot out here," Rei said, dropping down from the tree.

Cas followed, taking his sister's hand and lopping it through his arm, she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"You should be nicer to him, he likes you," Rei said, smiling. 

"I know, I can't right now, I need to focus," Cas replied, letting go of Rei's hand. 

Rei sighed and sat back down in her spot. Dean was looking at his phone and gave Rei a smile when he looked up. 

"I'm sorry If it said anything. I don't know much about Vampires outside of movies," Dean said, his face reddened, and he looked away. 

"It's ok, my mate was killed that all, it's hard," Rei said, her voice soft but thick with tears. She shook her head, clearing the memories, "ok down to business, how do you wanna study, it seems a bit boring reading to ourselves."

Dean and Cas thought about it; they looked at each other before they spoke. Dean suggested they read a section and then talk about that section, discuss it, and talk about the answers to the questions in the workbook. Cas nodded in agreement. 

Dean's stomach rumbled as they talked about the chapter, Rei smiled and told them they should stop for the day, not wanting to overdo it. 

"You wanna come to grab something," Dean asked, he wanted to get to know them better. 

"Yeah, i want to," Rei said, smiling. 

Cas sighed, agreeing, but first, they needed to go to the room, Dean nodded, packing his stuff away and following the twins to the elevator. 

Cas and Rei's room was close to the elevator; the door was open. 

"What the fuck?" Rei said, pushing the door open.

Their room was trashed, the mini-fridge was open, Cas rushed in looking inside all the blood was gone, Cas looked around. 

"It's all over our clothes," Rei said, opening the closet and holding up a shirt. 

"I'm going to get the advisor," Dean said, leaving the room. 

Rei growled, taking a deep breath, trying to get the scent of who did it, but whoever it was, their scent had faded. Cas wrapped an arm around Rei and pulled her close. 

"I'm calling Dad; we need a new fridge," Cas said, pointing.

The whole back was smashed, and the cord was cut. Rei sighed and looked at Cas. 

"Who would do this?" Rei asked, not to anyone just saying things out loud. 

Cas shook his head and grabbed, and a handful of clothing shoving it into his hamper to wash. Rei did the same they didn't care who did whos wash at that moment. 

The student advisor and Dean came back in as the twins were filling their hampers with blood-soaked clothes. 

"I need to talk to the dean, I'll be back," the advisor said, leaving the room. 

"I have a fridge if you need to use it till you get a new one," Dean offered. 

"Thanks," Cas said, looking at his sister. 

Rei threw a sweater in the garbage and sighed, "it needs to be drycleaned," she said, walking past Dean with her hamper and laundry soap. 

"Rei, I can help," Dean said, looking at her. 

She didn't turn around, she kept walking down the hall to the laundry. Cas stood next to Dean try not to seek comfort from the man that screamed mate to him. 

"We got it," Cas said, following his sister down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

Den sighed and looked at his watch for the fourth time in ten minutes. He was in the middle of a night-time study session with the twins. One month into classes and they were prepping for a big test in Ketch's class. 

"Are we keeping you?" Rei asked, tilting her head like her brother does. 

"I told Benny I would help him with something," Dean said, checking his phone as it vibrated. 

"Go on, don't let us keep you," Cas said, looking annoyed. 

Dean smiled and thanked the twins. They had a study group every day and on the weekends on top of their other classes that they included during the study session. Rei was always making sure to switch every ten to twenty minutes, so they weren't overdoing it, and they would remember what they read. 

Cas sighed when Dean left, Rei looked at him as she put her stuff away knowing her brother, he was going to take off any second. 

"Go on," Rei said, shooing her brother. 

"What?" Cas asked innocently. 

Rei shook her head; she knew that Cas was following Dean when he went out, and in between classes, he was obsessed, but he wasn't going to admit it. 

"Nothing, I'll meet you in the room," Rei said, standing. 

Cas shook his head and followed Rei to the elevator, "I need to got to the room, and I and not a stalker," he whispered. 

"I thought you said, and I quote, I need to focus," Rei said as the elevator opened. 

"I don't know why I tell you things." Cas said, pressing the number to their floor. 

Rei laughed and shook her head, she didn't say any more to Cas, but she knew what he was going to do. 

*************************************

Dean made his way across campus with Benny to the sorority that was throwing an end of the first-month party or something like that Dean didn't care he wanted to blow off steam.

"Twins are working you hard," Benny said. 

"Yeah, Rei is a perfectionist; you should see her side of the room," Dean said, smiling at how different and how similar they were. 

"And Cas?" Benny teased. 

"It's, it's, he is um, well, he is Cas," Dean said, trying hard not to blush at the mere mention of Cas' name. 

Benny nodded and teased Dean some more, they hadn't talked about anything, but Benny could tell by the way Dean looked at Cas that he was more than willing to let him do what he wanted. 

Dean smiled when they finally made it to the party, girls, and guys standing around talking and drinking the music was loud and pulsing. He couldn't wait to get inside and have some fun. 

Lisa gave Dean a wave and turned back to the guy she was talking with since Dean had told Lisa he didn't like her the same way she was less aggressive and wanted to be his friend. 

"You missed our shot?" Benny asked, nodding towards Lisa. 

"Not into her," Dean smiled, grabbing an empty cup and filling it at the keg. 

Benny laughed grabbing his cup and filling it, looking around seeing what was going on, he spotted the girl from his English class he was trying to talk to. Still, she was playing hard to get Dean could tell by the shy flirty smile and the way she reached out and touched Benny when he said something. 

Dean looked around before heading into the back yard, the people who smoked or didn't like being inside were out there. 

Dean surveyed the crowed; it was like the whole school was there. A guy stepped next to Dean and looked around. 

"I was going to say something clever, but I couldn't think of anything," the blonde said to Dean. 

Dean smiled, "I'm Dean," he said, holding out his hand. 

"Brady," he replied, shaking Dean's hand. 

"I haven't seen you in any of my classes," Brady said, taking a sip of his beer. 

"I'm studying medicine, you?" Dean replied, looking past the tree line. 

Brady told Dean he was there getting ready to head to law school, but in truth, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Dean said that was cool. His little brother wanted to be a lawyer and had goals of heading out to California, Stanford, to be exact. 

They talked for a bit more before Brady asked if Dean wanted to go for a walk around campus with him, Dean nodded sure way not they seem to hit off pretty well and if anything Dean had a new friend. 

"I think it's crazy we have to stay in so we don't temp the wolves," Brady said, shaking his head as they walked past the co-ed dorms. 

"I would rather not lose my heart," Dean replied, looking around he could swear someone was watching him. 

"Good point, so where are you staying?" Brady asked, looking around. 

Dean pointed back to the building they had passed, Brady stopped and looked at Dean. 

"With the Vamps?" Brady asked. 

"They have names," Dean said defensively.

"I'm sorry you are right. How cool are the twins?" Brady asked. 

Dean shook his head; he was the only person that hung out with the twins, not that they seemed to mind, he told Brady about them, and how they were and they were friendly and not weird or creepy.

"They drink blood," Brady said, shivering the thought, making him a bit nauseous. 

"The twins are discreet about the blood-drinking," Dean replied, liking Brady less and less as the conversation went on. 

"Hey, um, do they sleep together?" Brady asked, looking at Dean. 

"NO," Dean said, shaking his head and heading back toward the party. 

Brady ran after Dean, he tapped him on the shoulder "Hey, I'm sorry. You are their friend?" he asked. 

"Yeah, they are twins, they are best friends, and that's it, I wish," Dean sighed and looked at Brady, 'I wish everyone would stop with the rumor, we aren't in high school, you wanna know to get to know them? Talk to them." 

Dean turned and headed back to the party with Brady by his side, they didn't talk much after that and went their separate ways, Brady found someone else to hit on while Dean looked for the hard liquor. 

*********************

If you asked Rei, she would call it stalking, but Cas called it watching. He wasn't stalking Dean. He was keeping an eye out, making sure he didn't get drugged again. The pull was too strong. He needed to be close to protect him. Even if Cas wanted to deny it until the end of time, Dean was, in fact, made for Cas. 

Cas slipped behind the tree he was sure Dean saw him this time, there was no way he was going to be able to keep following Dean and not be caught. Cas peeked back around the tree, Dean seemed annoyed. 

Cas heard him, and his sister mentioned a few times, and Dean was getting more and more annoyed, he wanted to rush over and steal Dean away. Still, he didn't do that he watched as Dean put he man who had the nerve to flirt with Cas' mate in his place. 

He followed them back to the party, keeping his distance, this was one time he wished the movies were right and Cas could shift into a bat, but he was fast, so he kept up fine. 

Dean was outside once again this time. He was talking to Benny and the pretty brunette that Cas had seen Benny talking to earlier. 

Cas sighed as he watched Dean walk back inside, he followed not being seen. They did a few shots, Cas watched as Dean started drinking more and more. He shook his head, knowing he was going to be stumbling back to the dorm. 

Cas sniffed the air, he could smell werewolf musk through the house, he smiled. It was just in time for the full moon. 

Cas headed back to the dorm when Dean did staying close but not to close; he didn't want Dean to spot him. Dean fell on the steps. Cas sighed and walked up to him. 

"Ok?" Cas asked, pretending he was coming from the other side of the building. 

"Peachy, what are you doing out?" Dean slurred, trying to stand up. 

"Let me help you," Cas said, taking Dean's arm. 

Dean pulled away, "why? You don't even like me," he said, sounding hurt. 

"That's not true," Cas said, trying to help again.

Dean pulled away and stumbled up the steps to the door only to turn and look at Cas, "you are an asshole," he said before stumbling into the building. 

Cas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, this was not how he wanted things to go. 

**************************

_ Dean rolled over, feeling a body pressed to his, he opened his eyes.  _

_ "Hello, Dean," Cas said, smiling.  _

_ "Hey, Cas," Dean replied, smiling. He was happy to see Cas lying next to him. _

_ It amazed Dean and how perfect Cas made everything feel. He closed the gap between them. Dean loved the mix of warm and cold that was Cas' body. He also liked that Cas took control.  _

_ "All, mine," Cas growled, ripping the clothes from Dean's body.  _

_ "All yours," Dean replied, moaning, hoping there was more to come.  _

_ Cas ran his hands down Dean's body, twerking each nipple, making Dean buck up and sigh.  _

_ "Fuck, Cas, please," Dean begged and reaching for the man above him.  _

_ "I guess," Cas replied.  _

_ He bared his fangs and hissed.  _

"Son of a bitch," Dean said out loud, sitting up. 

Benny looked at him, "you ok?" he asked. 

Dean nodded and rolled out of bed, "weird dream," he replied, looking at his phone he had a missed text from Rei saying they were going home for the day. Still, they would be back soon and if he wanted to go over what was on test again to text her back. 

*************************************

Cas stretched as he got out of the SUV their father had sent to pick them up. They headed home for the day because their mother missed them, and she wanted to make sure her babies were doing ok without her. 

"My babies," Pamela Novak yelled from the covered porch. 

She was a medium height woman, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Pamela had met the twin's father at a dive bar in the middle of nowhere. She never thought she would be a mother, but here she was, loving her twins and adopted boys more than anything on the planet. 

"Hi, mama," Rei said, greeting her first. 

"Hello, Mom," Cas said, giving her a hug once Rei let go. 

She ushered everyone inside, she knew the sun would only annoy them, but she always made sure they didn't stay too long. 

Their father walked down the stairs as the twins walked in; Balthazar Novak was a tall, blonde man with blue eyes, an older vampire but still young at heart. 

He smiled when he spotted his youngest and only biological children. 

"Rei, Castiel," Balthazar greeted when he made it to the last step.

Rei dropped her bag and hugged her father tight, "Miss you, Daddy," she said into his chest. 

"And I missed you both," Balthazar replied, kissing the top of Rei's head. 

Cas hugged their father as well only not as long and not as tight, it wasn't that Balthazar wast affectionate he felt boys didn't need as much physical contact as girls did.

Their brothers made their way down the stairs. Michael, the oldest who looked he could be the twin's biological brother. He was tall the same raven hair. Only his eyes were a different shade of blue, then Cas and Rei, his more like a glacier than the beautiful shade of dark blue the twins sometimes had when the light caught them just right. 

Gabriel was short, standing five foot six dwarfed by Michael, eyes the color of aged whiskey, golden-brown hair. He lived for a good prank or joke only sometimes his jokes went a bit far.

"How goes the daywalkers?" Gabriel teased. 

"How many times are you going to reference that movie?" Rei asked, looking at Gabriel. 

"As many times as I want," Gabriel replied with a smile holding his arms open for a hug. 

"Michael, Gabriel," Cas said, nodding to his brothers.

Balthazar moved everyone into the living room, he wanted to hear all about how college was for the twins, if they had made friends and if they found the person who made a mess in their room. Cas shook his head and gave Rei a look not to bring up Dean, which Gabriel did not miss. 

"What was that look for?" Gabriel asked, pointing between them. 

"For god sake Gabriel, leave them alone, you can tease after we eat," Pamela said, saving her babies from having to explain themselves.

The twins told them about their class and how Ketch gave them a weird feeling, and no they haven't made any friends but not for lack of trying, Rei invited a few girls to join their study group. They shrugged her off, saying they had other things to do and couldn't make it, but she knew it was a lie.

"I'm sure you will make friends soon," Pamela said, smiling at Rei. 

Balthazar told everyone to head to the dining room that dinner was about to be served, and it was a special gift for the twins to visit home. Three men stood nude in the dining room, they were handsome, tall muscular, six-pack so defined you could wash your clothes on them. 

"Daddy, for Cassie and I?" Rei asked. 

"Only one, your mother, and I will share, Gabriel and Michael. But you two get first to pick," Balthazar said, flashing his teeth. 

Rei told Cas to pick, he circled each one smelling them, he settled on one and Rei smirked, he had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes, no precisely like Dean but he was close. 

Cas bared his teeth and sunk them into the man's wrist, he moaned. Rei smiled, grabbing the man's other arm and sinking her teeth into his elbow joint. The man moaned loader and started panting. 

"Good choice," Rei said, smiling at Cas, his teeth and mouth full of blood dripping down and sides of her mouth.

Cas let go, and looked at the man, his eyes dark and lust blown. He was a human that got off on being fed on, they all were as Cas looked at the other two. 

"Cas, aren't you hungry?" Pamela asked, looking at him. 

"I'm ok, right, now," Cas said, sitting down in a chair at the table. 

Rei stopped feeding and looked at Cas, "you miss him," she said. 

The whole family stopped feeding and looked at the twins. Balthazar looked at Cas and wiped his mouth.

"Who?" Balthazar asked, 

Cas glared at Rei, she shrugged he was stupid. She wanted Cas and Dean to be happy they both seemed miserable, and someone needed to make a move. 

"One of you will tell me," Balthazar said, staring down the twins. 

"Cas met his mate, and he is an ass about it," Rei said, folding her arms. 

"I want to focus on school and not worry about a mate right now," Cas replied, standing and pacing the room. He knew the lecture was coming. How rare it was to find a mate that called out to them. How lucky he was to find his at such a young age. 

"Leave your brother alone. I think it's a good idea to focus on the school you have your whole life, sweetheart," Pamela said, walking to Cas and taking his hand. 

Balthazar looked at his youngest children and sighed. His daughter lost her mate because she was unwilling to turn him before he got to experience human life. He died because of it and his son, unwilling to accept his mate under the false pretense of wanting to focus on school. 

"Hump and dump," Gabriel suggested with a shrug before he went back to feeding. 

"Ignore him," Balthazar said, taking Cas by the hand in an intimate jester. He had only done a few times, "this feeling isn't going to go away, embrace him," he said, pulling Cas into a rare hug. 

Cas shook his head, "I have been mean to him, I pushed him away," he said, looking at his father. 

"If the need to be with him is this strong already, he will understand," Balthazar said, giving Cas a smile. 

Cas nodded and thanked his father for his advice. 


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five **

Cas refused to speak to Rei the rest of the night and the ride home, he felt like she had no right to tell their family about Dean before he was ready and willing to say to them himself. 

"Mature," Rei said as she opened the door to their dorm. 

Cas closed the door behind him, not caring that his sister was right behind them. 

"You had no right," Cas scolded, pointing at her. 

"I hade every right," Rei said, folding her arms. 

Cas sighed and paced the room, "no, not everything is for you to butt into if I wanted to share I would have," he yelled. 

"Don't yell at me, I'm sorry that I made it possible for Dad to give you some advice," Rei said, flopping back on her bed. 

Cas growled and sat down on his bed, part of him knew she was right, but he wasn't going to let her know it, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

** DEAN: Hey, I was going to knock, but I heard shouting. Everything okay? **

** Cas:: Hello, Dean. It's okay a disagreement, you may come in. **

The door cracked open Dean peeked his head in, Rei sat up and looked at Cas. 

"Hey, so I have a test in English, I need help," Dean said, looking between the twins. 

"I'll help you," Rei said, getting off the bed and walking to the door. 

"Can we stay here? I don't wanna go downstairs," Dean said, sounding sad. 

Cas and Rei tilted their heads in unison, they looked worried but didn't say anything telling Dean it was okay they could help him study in their room. 

Cas looked at Dean as they were helping him prepare for his test, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on, and Dean wasn't telling. 

"Dean, why don't you want to study downstairs?" Cas asked it worried Cas because Dean liked being down there, and the kitchen was within easy access so Dean could snack while they studied. 

"No reason," Dean said, looking over the notes Rei made for him. 

"You know we can smell a lie," Rei reminded him. 

Dean sighed and put the paper down. He wasn't the best at talking about his feeling, and he didn't wanna tell the twins that Brady was sort of stalking him. He was standing outside of his classes, Brady was also waiting outside the cafe for Dean. 

"I can talk to him," Rei offered, flashing he fangs for a second. 

"Thank you, but I don't need a girl to stick up for me," Dean said, picking the paper back up. 

"Sexist much? Besides, Cassie can always protect you," Rei said with a shrug. 

Dean looked at Rei and shook his head, Cas didn't even like him. He tolerated Dean because Rei said it was okay for Dean to join their study group.

"I could if you want," Cas said, looking at Dean like it wasn't a big deal. 

Dean was a bit taken back by the kindness in Cas's voice like they had been friends since the first day they met. Dean told him no, it was something he could handle on his own and didn't need Cas to scare him off. 

"Well, we are here if you need some Vamp assistance," Rei said with a soft smile. 

"Thank you, both of you," Dean said, going back to reading the notes. 

Dean left when he was starting to fall asleep on their floor the twins told him he could stay, but he shook his head, saying he needed his pillow. 

"You're going to do something, aren't you?" Rei asked once they knew Dean was down the hall. 

Cas sighed. He would do something if it goes too far, and Dean can't protect himself. He asked Rei to keep an eye on Dean as well. They would take shifts. Rei laughed at Cas, saying he was protective of someone he didn't want. He told her to shut up and go to sleep.

Cas tossed and turned, thinking about what Dean had reluctantly told them about Brady. Cas knew Dean was more than capable of handling himself, but he was still going to keep a close eye on him.

The twins were giddy all day. It was finally a full moon; they could go hunting for werewolves, they hadn't had wolves blood in a long time, and they were excited. 

Cas spotted Dean inside the cafe; he was sitting at the table alone, looking a bit sad. Rei nudged Cas to go talk to him, he shook his head. Dean wasn't going to wanna talk to him. He had been an asshole this whole time. 

"Fine, I'll go talk to him," Rei said, telling Cas what she wanted. 

Dean smiled at Rei and then looked back down. 

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, sitting down across from Dean. 

Dean shook his head and sighed, telling Rei it was nothing he was stressing about classes and the upcoming test. Rei looked at him, asking if it had anything to do with a certain Vampire. That is now warming up to Dean. 

"I, I like him," Dean whispered, leaning in close to Rei. 

"Like who?" Cas asked, handing Rei her drink. 

"No one, it's not important. What are you doing tonight?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"We have plans, weres stare clear of us," Rei said, making a face at her drink. 

"They only have synthetic," Cas said, taking a sip of his. 

Rei sighed and looked at Dean he gave her a shrug wasn't something he had to worry about, he asked what they were going to do, and if they knew about the full moon party, the frat house was throwing. Cas shook his head, he knew they would find any reason to throw a party, but that wasn't the smartest thing to do on a full moon. 

"You should stay inside," Cas said, looking at Dean. 

"Thank you for your concern, but I can handle myself," Dean said, standing, "i gotta go meet Benny, see ya later." 

Rei looked at her brother and shook her head. 

"What?" Cas asked. 

Rei stood and walked out of the cafe. Cas followed, asking what he did wrong now. 

"The mate thing works both ways, he feels rejected. He doesn't know that you are the reason, but it's there I can see it," Rei said. 

The thing about mates was they were connected even if one wasn't sure that was going on. All they knew was that they had strong feelings for the other person. They wanted to be near them at all times. 

If one is rejected, the other can fall into a deep depression, or they get self-destructive. Doing things subconsciously to get the other's attention to draw them back in to make them want their mate. 

"You don't think that's what Dean is going to do, do you?" Cas asked as they walked around campus. 

"I don't know, I think you need to figure something out."

*******************************

Dean knew it was a terrible idea, but what the hell, if he was going out with his heart ripped out, he was going to be drunk enough not to feel it. 

Benny laughed when Dean told him that Cas said they should stay inside and that Rei said the wolves stare clear of The Vamps. Dean thought it was the other way around. 

"From what I hear wolves blood is like weed for Vamps, gets 'em high," Benny said. 

"No, way," Dean said, shaking his head. 

Dean couldn't believe that Vamps got high from drinking the blood of wolves. He was going to ask the twins the next time he saw them. 

The party was in full swing when they go there. Everyone was drinking and having a good time, some people had on werewolf masks, moons were dangling from the ceiling, Benny looked at Dean. He shook his head, they both knew it was ridiculous, and they should take the warning seriously. Still, they all knew the wolves went to the woods the shift and run. 

Dean was hammered and decided it was a good idea to walk back to the dorm. He could make it, he thought to himself, Benny had disappeared with Andrea the girl from his English class leaving Dean to fend for himself. 

Dean barely registered the growl before something big and hairy was running towards him. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean yelled, running in the direction of the dorms. 

Dean was fast, but the wolf was more rapid, he didn't look behind him worried that he would trip and fall. Dean thought he was wolf chow for good when he heard a yelp from behind him. 

Dean stopped and turned around Cas and Rei were circling the wolf, it was snapping and turning trying to find a way out. 

'What's wrong, wolfie? Scared?" Rei taunted, snapping back at the wolf. 

Cas took a deep breath, "smell that sister?" he said, eyes turning glowing blue. 

"Mmm, they taste so much better when they are scared," Rei said, lunging at the wolf. 

Dean watched in terror and awe as cas and Rei both bit down drinking from the wolf it howled, until it couldn't any more collapsing to the ground as Cas and Rei let go. 

"Run home, little wolf," Cas said, giving it a nudge with his foot. 

The wolf was wobbly be it took off not looking back or paying any attention to Dean. 

Dean was stunned as he watched Cas embrace his sister, twirling her around, they were dancing. 

"Too long," Cas said, laughing. 

He was beautiful Dean thought, his smile bloody and perfect, Dean stubbled in the steps pulling the twins out of their world.

"Did it bite you?" Cas asked, rushing to Dean. 

"Oh, Dean, are you okay?" Rei asked, looking him over. 

"Are you high?" Dean asked. 

Rei and Cas laughed and nodded; they don't do it often but as a reward for hard work, and it's not easy to catch a wolf. Dean shook his head sobering up a bit, being chased by a wolf will do that. 

"Thanks for saving me," Dean said, looking at Rei. 

"Don't thank me that was all Cassie," Rei replied, nudging her brother. 

"It was nothing," Cas said, dismissing Dean's thanks. 

"Mmm, I want pie," Dean said, looking around. 

Rei walked away she was going to enjoy the wolves blood running through her veins before it wore off, she turned around to tell the boys to follow her they were going for a walk. 

Dean woke up, his head was pounding, his stomach rolled and gagged. He heard a hum next to him and an arm pulling him close. The body behind him was hard and slightly cool to the touch; he sighed, enjoying the feeling of being touched. 

Dean turned over his eyes still closed, he was surprised to see Cas next to him he scrambled away falling off the bed onto the floor. 

"Are you always this noisy?" Rei asked, sitting up in her bed. 

"How?" Dean said, looking around. 

"Cas carried you, and your door had a sock on it. Cassie said it's how your roommate lets you know he's having sex," Rei said, getting up, stretching. 

Dean rubbed his head, the last thing he remembered was walking to the diner to get pie. 

Cas stretched on the bed, feeling around for Dean, he sat up and looked on the floor. 

'You okay?" Cas asked. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm gonna see if my room is safe," Dean said, looking around for his shoes. 

Dean grabbed them and headed out the door; he hurried down the hall, relieved to see the sock was gone, he opened the door, no Benny, no sign anyone had been in the room all night. Dean didn't worry about it; he grabbed his shower stuff and headed down to the bathroom. A hot shower is what he needed after last night. 

Dean entered the bathroom, he got undressed before turning the shoer on, the water pressure was excellent, and the water got warm quickly. He sighed at the water ran down his body, the mild water easing all the aches from the night before. 

Dean washed up and rinsed off, cutting the water, he wrapped the towel around his waist, making sure he had everything before getting out of the shower. 

He stopped when he spotted Cas standing in his boxers, and nothing else. Dean swallowed trying to get moisture back into his mouth, he wanted to push Cas into the shower and let Cas have his way with him, t had been over a month since he had gotten laid. 

"Take a picture," Rei teased. 

She was standing there in her bra and panties, of course, they matched, Dean shook his head, and quickly left the bathroom. 

Dean sat down on his bed and sighed; he could explain the feelings he was having; it was strange to him. 

Not that Cas was a guy, but how strong the need to be near Cas to touch him. To have Cas touch, Dean was almost overwhelming, and the ache every time Cas was short with Dean. It made him feel unwanted, like he shouldn't even bother going to the study group. He could always ask Rei to help him with his other classes and fins a new study group, but that wasn't fair to Rei, who had always been kind to Dean. 

Dean must have fallen asleep, knocking at the door woke him up, he opened the door to find Cas standing there. 

"May I come in?" Cas asked, fidgeting a bit. 

Dean nodded, "yeah, come on, let me put some pants on," he said, leaving the door open for Cas to come into the room.

He pulled out a pair of sweats pulling them on before taking the towel off Dean heard the door click shut. 

"Dean, I would like to apologize for my behavior," Cas said, looking Dean in the eye, Cas sighed and stepped closer before he started talking again. "You see, I have a hard time around people I am attracted to, and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, so I was an asshole, and I am sorry." 

Dean didn't know what to say. Cas was attracted to him; that was not where Dean thought this conversation was going to go, but here they were. Dean cleared his throat and nodded he didn't trust himself not say something along the line of "take me now, I'm yours forever" or some other cheesy thing like that. 

Cas was closer than he had ever been before, and Dean could smell the sweetness of Cas's freshly brushed teeth, it was like in his dreams only better, Cas was cold and warm. It was a strange feeling, Dean wanted to feel it again on his skin. 

"Dean I need to know, do you feel the same?" Cas asked. 

"Yes," Dean replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six **

Cas sat up in bed, he shook his head stupid mate bond. He knew the dreams would get worse if he didn't do anything about his feelings for Dean. Still, there was this part of him that didn't want to do anything about it right now, the mate bond was the worst part of being a Vampire. 

"Bad dream?" Rei asked, smirking at Cas. 

"Shut up," Cas said, getting out of the bed. 

He walked to the fridge pulling out the pig's blood and popping it into the microwave. Rei got up and walked to him, wrapping her arms around Cas's middle. 

"Talk to me, you are extra broody," Rei said, smiling up at Cas. 

"This stupid bond. Why can't we choose when it goes into effect?" Cas complained. He pulled the container out of the microwave when it beeped. 

Cas drank half and handed the rest to Rei, she drank it down happily. 

"Look, I know what it's like to be rejected by a mate, please don't do that to Dean," Rei said, looking at Cas. 

Cas growled; he knew Rei was right, and what he was doing wasn't doing Dean any favors, but part of him wanted Dean to live life as a human for as long as he could. Cas didn't wish to have Dean begging him to change him like Rei's mate did to her, and if she had changed him, then he would be here at college with them. 

"I get it, Cassie, I do. It physically hurts. There's a dull ache that you can't shake, and let's not forget the dreams you both are having," Rei said. She let go of Cas, tossed the cup in the garbage, and went back to her bed. 

"We need to get ready for class," Cas said. 

"I know, we have that test today," Rei said, pulling her blankets up.

Cas looked at his sister, "are you ok?" he asked.

It wasn't like Rei to go back to bed once she was up, she always laughed that she was the only Vampire in the world that was an early bird. 

"Yeah, I'm tired, Rei said yawning. 

"Here drink," Cas said, offering his wrist. 

Rei smiled. Drinking from each other had healing benefits as well as strengthen their bond as brother and sister. Rei sunk her teeth into his wrist, Cas moaned a bit, he liked the pain even if his sister's bite wasn't hard, he petted his sisters head as she drank from him. Rei let go. Offering her wrist to Cas, he bit down Rei yelp and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Feel better?" Cas asked, wiping his mouth.

"Yes, we need to get ready," Rei said, grabbing the bathroom stuff and heading out the door. 

Cas sighed as they headed to class, Rei looked up at her brother he looked like he wasn't feeling well, it was rare for them to catch colds or anything that humans had, but they had sluggish days and times they felt run down. 

"Did I take it too much?" Rei asked. 

"No, it's my stomach. Too much synth, i think," Cas said as they took their seats. 

Rei nodded. It happened to all the Vamps if they drank too much. Cas sighed as he sat down, taking out a pencil. Dean came running in holding his flashcards. Rei grabbed them out of Dean's hand. 

"What the hell, Rei?" Dean complaint trying to grab the card back. 

"You can overstudy, no more, you know it all. So I will hold on to these," Rei said, putting the cards in her bag. 

Dean slumped down in his seat next to Rei, he looked over at Cas who looked paler than usual. He wanted to ask if he was ok but changed his mind, Dean wasn't in the mood to have Cas snap at him. 

Ketch walked him and nodded to the class, noticing a few people were absent.

"We will wait a few minutes before we start," Ketch said, pulling the tests out of his briefcase, "Mr. Novak, are you feeling ok?"

"No, I'm…" Cas leaned over the desk, unable to control it, blood spewed everywhere. 

"Cassie," Rei cried, grabbing her brother. 

Rei pulled her phone out, calling their parents, Cas sighed, grabbing the garbage can Ketch brought to him. 

"Dead man's blood," Cas said between heaves. 

"Daddy, Cassies been poisoned," Rei said into her phone a small amount of panic in her voice. 

"We don't have any human blood," Rei sighed, looking around the room.

Everyone except Dean backed away. Dean shook his head, looking at his peers; their fear and ignorance would cause Cas to possibly die. 

"He can Have mine," Dean said, looking at Rei.

"We found someone, Can I give him mine?" Rei asked. 

"Ok, I'll call you back." Rei said, hanging up the phone. 

Cas looked at his sister and shook his head; there was no way he was going to drink from Dean that would make the bond stronger. 

"Brother, I would give you mine, but Dad says it won't work," Rei said, a pleading look in her eyes. 

Cas sighed and looked up at Dean, "give me your wrist, please," he said. 

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and sat next to Cas, offering his wrist, Cas sighed. 

"Will it hurt?" Dean asked. 

"Yes," Cas replied before he bit down. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean yelled. 

Cas growled as the salty, cooper sweetness of Dean's blood entered his mouth. The scent of mate, the need to protect, was coursing through Cas faster now. He hated the feeling both also relished in the fact that he was feeding on his mate. Dean's blood would help rid Cas's body of any traces of the poison. 

Rei tapped his shoulder to get Cas to stop not wanting Cas to accidentally drain Dean. 

"Go back to your dorm, the three of you. You can make up the test when you feel better," Ketch said. 

"Thank you," Rei said, helping her brother up. 

Dean followed in case they needed him again. Rei's phone rang; it was their mother. Rei was trying to answer, but Cas wasn't doing too great. They stumbled, and Cas threw up. 

"Mama, I gotta get Cassie in bed. I'll call you right back," Rei said. 

Dean was trying to help, but Cas kept pushing him away, so Dean stood back, make sure they didn't fall over and get hurt. Rei sighed and sat Cas down on the couch in the common room when they finally made it through the door.

"Can you walk a little bit more?" Rei asked concern in her voice and face. 

Cas nodded and reached for her, Dean help Cas didn't fight this time lean most of his weight on Dean, giving Rei a break. They made it to the room Dean helped Rei get Cas into bed. 

Dean looked around for the mini-fridge he opened the door. Pulling out all the blood, he tossed it in the garbage can, taking everything they had in there regular food and drinks oo throwing it all out. 

"What are you doing?" Rei asked, watching Dean clear everything out. 

"We don't know what it was he ate or drank, whatever, it's all got to go," Dean said he sat down and sighed. 

Rei sat down next to Dean, "rest, he drank a lot from you, and he may need more," she said. 

Dean nodded, "I'm gonna get my stuff and call my other teachers," he said. 

Rei called their parents back after Dean left, she didn't know how he got dosed, and she drank the same thing Cas did, and she was tired but felt fine. 

"Little one, is it the mate?" Balthazar asked. 

"Yes, he was the only one willing to help," Rei said, sitting on the bed next to Cas. 

"It's going to be ok, make sure both of them get rest, I'll send a human for you for feed on in case you were poisoned too," Balthazar said an angry edge to his voice made Rei sit up. 

"Daddy, his going to be ok, right?" Rei asked her voice thick and heavy with sadness. 

"Yes, sweetheart, your brother will be fine, I will talk to you soon," Balthazar said. 

Rei thanked Balthazar and hung up. Cas stirred a bit and opened his eyes looking at his sister, he patted the bed next him Rei curled up next to Cas laying her head on his chest. 

"How are you feeling?" Cas asked soothingly stroking Reis's hair. 

"Worried about you," Rei said with a sniff. 

Cas smiled, "I'll be ok, good thing Dean was there," he said, laughing a bit knowing that Rei would have hunted someone down if she had to, to get someone to feed Cas. 

Rei looked up at her brother, "you have to be nice to him," she said. 

"I know," Cas sighed, kissing the top of her head, "move."

Rei rolled out of the way as he grabbed the waste paper basket by his bed. Dean walked in as Cas heaved again. 

"I thought it was supposed to help," Dean said, rushing to Cas. 

Cas pushed him away, Dean frowned, "I'm ok. It's doing what it's supposed to, rid my body of any toxins," he said, laying back on the bed and sighing. 

Dean nodded and looked at Rei, she looked terrible Dean looked at her. 

"Oh no," Rei said, grabbing the basket by her bed. 

"Do you need me?" Dean asked, moving over to Rei. 

Cas growled long and deep looking at his sister, Rei would never drink from Cas's mate. She shook her head, telling Dean that their dad was sending someone for her to feed on as a precaution. Cas called their parents to see how much longer Rei was going to have to wait Balthazar told Cas to open the door. 

"Daddy, Mama," Rei said, she could hardly get up from the bed Dean helped her sit up. 

"You must be Dean," Balthazar said, holding out his hand. 

"Yes, Sir, it's nice to meet you," Dean replied, shaking Balthazar's hand. 

Pamela grabbed Dean and pulled him into a hug, a small blonde boy was waiting behind everyone looking around. 

"Alfie, go to Rei," Balthazar said in a commanding tone. 

The boy looked up and hurried to Rei's side, offering his wrist to her. Rei grabbed him and bit down hard, the boy moaned in pleasure. 

Dean didn't know where to look. The boy was in a small pair of shorts that his nothing he was hard and getting off on Rei drinking his blood. 

"Rei, enough," Pamela scolded. 

Rei growled and kept drinking. Balthazar sighed, walking over to the bed, grabbing Rei with force, getting her to release the boy. 

"Sorry, he tastes good," Rei said, shyly turning away. 

Balthazar let her go, Pamela stepped in to comfort her daughter. Cas looked at Dean and shrugged if he was going to help, he was going to have to know what could happen. Balthazar was busy going through the blood and things Dean removed from the fridge, trying to find what was contaminated. He had a meeting with the Dean of the school, this was different than trashing a room. It was poisoning.

Cas laid back down in his bed while their mother was busy fussing over Rei. Who was now puking up everything she drank; Alfie stood off to the side, rubbing the front of his pants, trying to get comfortable. 

Dean leaned in close to Cas, "does he get off on Rei drinking his blood?" he asked. 

"We can all hear you," Balthazar laughed. 

"Dad, don't tease," Rei said, defending Dean. 

"Yes, Rei has a gentle bite," Cas said, smiling at his sister. 

"Leave your sister alone. She can't help it," Pamela said, brushing Rie's hair out of her face. 

Dean looked confused by what they were talking about, it hurt when Cas bit him he could image a gentle bit from either one of them after the way he watched them attack that wolf. 

Balthazar was watching Dean. He knew that Cas was the more aggressive of his twins, the possessive one, and he knew Cas had a pain kink. 

"My boy, think of them like this Castiel is like an attack dog aggressive while Rei is like a hunting dog soft-mouthed so not to destroy their prey," Balthazar said. 

"Did you compare me to a dog?" Rei asked, offended by the comparison. 

"Not like that, my Little one," Balthazar said, smiling at his daughter. He looked at his watch, saying he would be back after his chat. 

Dean still looked confused by what Balthazar was trying to tell him, he looked at Cas for Clarification. Dean figured it would hurt no matter which vamp bit him that was the whole point in biting. 

"I'm gentler," Rei said, looking at Dean. 

"Oh, I thought ya know," Dean said, rubbing his wrist. 

"You didn't heal him?" Pamela scolded. 

Cas sighed pricked a finger on his fang, rubbing the blood onto Dean's wrist where he had bitten him, looking at his mother. Pamela sighed and fussed over Rei some more. 

"Your brothers will be here when the sun goes down, I have them bring you more synth and pigs blood and better locks for your door," Pamela said as she switched to fussing over Cas. 

"Alfie, come here," Rei said, patting the bed. 

Alfie looked at Pamela first before going to Rei, she gave a slight nod. He sat on the bed, offering his wrist. Rei shook her head, scooting back so he could lay next to her. 

"Rest, both of you. Dean, will you help me get rid of all that mess, please," Pamela asked, pointing to the garbage. 

Dean nodded and started grabbing all the things that needed to be tossed. Separating the blood products that would go to the incinerator and the other stuff that could go into the regular garbage. 

By the time they were done, the twins were asleep, and Alfie was curled up next to Rei stroking her hair. 

"They will be ok?" Dean asked, nodding mostly to Cas. 

"Yes, Alfie will call if anything happens," Pamela said, opening the door and heading out. 

They headed to the garbage shoot first and then down to the basement to burn the blood products. Since there was no way to tell what was dosed and it had to be from something they already threw out, there was no pointing keeping it around.

"Hey, so they whole blood thing, Cas wasn't as sick after he drank mine, but Rei she seemed too well, you know," Dean said as they headed down the stairs to the basement. 

"Yes, well, Cas drank from his mate, and Rei, poor Rei," Pamela said, walking down the stairs. 

Dean stopped on the stairs, "what do you mean, mate?" he asked. 

"Shit, shit, do not say anything to Cas," Pamela said, walking back up the steps. 

"I won't if you tell me what is going on," Dean said, walking past her down the stairs. 

Pamela sighed and followed Dean, her and her big mouth Cas was never going to speak to her again. The walked to the incinerator and tossed the stuff in shutting the door. 

"Now, how do you know I'm Cas's mate?" Dean asked. 

Pamela sighed and told him about what happened when Rei and Cas went home for the day, and that why Cas was acting the way he was, it wasn't Dean's fault. 

Dean shook his head and walked up the stairs, Cas could have told him what was going on, that they had some sort of cosmic bond going on, and that's why he was a jerk. 

"Is that why Rei is so nice to me?" Dean asked, turning around. 

"No, Rei is a nice person. I'm sure if people could see past them being vampires, they would see how wonderful and amazing they are," Pamela said. 

Dean nodded he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact he and Cas were mates, that was crazy. Yet, it also sort of made sense on why Dean never felt fulfilled with anyone and why he wants to be with Cas all the time. 

"Please don't say anything. Cas likes to be in charge and do things in his own time," Pamela said as they walked down the hall. 

"I won't say anything," Dean said as the made it back to the twin's room.

Cas was sitting up looking at his phone, he smiled at his mom when she walked into the room.

Dean sighed and put on a blank face as he followed Pamela into the room. 

"How are you feeling?" Pamela asked, sitting on the bed next to Cas. 

"Better, how is Rei?" Cas asked, looking over at his sister. 

"She will be ok, let her rest," Pamela said. 

Cas nodded. They talked about classes and how it was going. Pamela asked what kind of doctor Dean wanted to be, he said, an oncologist. Pamela smiled and looked at Cas. That was what he wanted to do as well; the universe seems to know that Dean was perfect for Cas even if he tried to deny the bond. 

Rei woke up he blue eyes blazing as she sniffed the air, smiling she grabbed Alfie. Pamela had to pry Rei off the boy, Dean and Cas grabbed Alfie, keeping him away from Rei. 

"Sweetheart, no more," Pamela said. 

"I'm hungry," Rei growled, crouching on the bed, looking at Alfie and then Dean. 

"No, Rei, I will hurt you," Cas warned.

Pamela tried to grab her daughter, but Rei was fast, even for a hybrid. She was on Dean snapping and snarling. He was doing his best to hold her at bay. Cas grabbed her by the throat as Pamela ushered Dean and Alfie out of the room, telling them to wait. 

"Is Rei ok?" Dean asked he didn't care that she attacked him. 

"I don't know," Pamela replied. 

Rei was still snapping at Cas, who was holding her down, "Mom, what the hell is wrong with her," Cas asked, straining to hold his sister down.

Pamela didn't answer, she had never seen this reaction before a quick text to the rest of the family, and she was helping Cas hold Rei down. 

Alfie smirked to himself as they could hear Cas yelling at Rei, Dean looked down. 

"What did you do?" Dean asked. 

Alfie looked up wide-eyed, shaking his head, Dean grabbed him, shaking him, yelling that he needed to answer. 

"I dosed with wolfs blood," Alfie answered. 

Dean grunted in annoyance, Rei drank a lot from Alfie the effect must be different when mixed with human blood, Dean opened the door, Dean shoved Alfie inside. 

"Tell them," Dean said. 

"It's wolfs blood," Alfie said, looking down. 

"You dosed yourself, why didn't you tell us?" Balthazar asked, walking in grabbing the boy.

Alfie shook in fear and Balthazar yelled at him, Dean thought it was strange that his eyes didn't change like the twins did when there feed or were upset. 

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. 

"Think of it like PCP," Cas replied. 

"The mix amplifies hunger, strength everything," Balthazar said, walking over helping his son and wife hold Rei down. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked Alfie.

"I forgot to be truthful, I did it last night," Alfie replied. 

Alfie loved Rei. He would never hurt her, or any of them, but Michael liked the feeling the mix gave him, so Alfie was more than happy to help. Cas let go of Rei when Balthazar told him to call his brother, he hesitated when Rei snapped at him, she was screaming to be let go she was hungry. 

Cas shook his head, calling his brothers, telling them to hurry up and what was wrong with Rei. Dean could hear the worry in Cas's voice. 

"Cas, do you need anything," Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head, looking at his sister, he sighed and sat on his bed. Dean sat next to him. He looked over at Dean and smirked there was no denying that Dean was his mate now.

Michael and Gabriel finally showed up, they rushed into the room. Quick introductions were made as the older brothers rushed to their sister. 

"I'm so fucking hungry," Rei whined at her older brothers, knowing they would do anything for her. 

"You can't eat Dean," Cas said replied. 

"Why not you won't do it?" Rei snapped back.

"Drink this," Gabriel said, holding a cup to her mouth. 

Rei gulped it down, not stopping until it was gone, she growled when he moved the cup. Michael took over for their mother holding Rei down. Gabriel refilled the cup Rei smiled and drained the cup. 

"Wouldn't that make her stronger?" Dean asked Cas watching Rei drain cup after cup od blood. 

"It's gonna make her puke," Cas said. 

It didn't take long for Rei to be sick to her stomach and then passing out again. All the vampires turned to Alfie. 

"You could have killed my sister," Gabriel growled, grabbing Alfie by the throat.

'This is my fault," Michael said, placing a hand on Gabriels. 

Gabriel let go and turned to his brother, "you could have killed Rei," he yelled. 

"I didn't know until Cas called that they took Alfie. I would have said something," Michael said, looking at his family, "you know I would never hurt Rei."

Balthazar growled, grabbing his eldest and dragging him out of the room. Pamela sighed and looked at Alfie, who was trying to make himself as small as possible. 

"I wanted to help Rei, I forgot," Alfie said. 

"Next time, let's not forget important things," Pamela said, heading out of the room. 

Gabriel growled at Alfie before sitting on Reis bed making sure she was ok, he looked over at Cas and Dean who were sitting watching everything going on. 

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked.

"Better," Cas replied. 

Rei was in and out the rest of the day, Gabriel said he would stay and keep an eye on her and Cas telling Dean to remain in the room too in case Cas needed him it was going to be a long night. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rei was sitting alone in the cafe when Dean walked in, it had been two weeks since she attacked him, and Rei was avoiding Dean like he had the plague. 

"Hey, what is going on?" Dean asked, blocking Rei from leaving the table. 

"Nothing, I need to go," Rei said, getting her bag. 

"Not until you tell me why **_you_** aren't talking to me?" Dean said, standing his ground. 

He was scared all Rei could physically move Dean if she wanted to, but instead, she slumped down in her chair. 

"I, I'm embarrassed," Rei said, looking out the window. 

Dean touched her gently on the shoulder, "I know that wasn't the real you," he said. 

"I could of hurt you," Rei said, her voice thick with tears. 

"Rei, I know that wasn't you. You were high, I'm not mad," Dean said. 

Rei shook her head, "you aren't?" she asked. 

"Nah, we are still friends," Dean said, smiling.

Rei nodded and looked at Dean, asking if he wanted to sit with her until Cas got back. Dean shook his head, saying he was meeting with someone later and wanted to get ready. 

"Like a date?" Rei asked. 

"It's dinner, so I guess sure," Dean said, smiling. 

"Have fun," Rei said. 

She pulled out her phone after Dean left, sending Cas a quick text telling him Dean was going on a date. 

Rei made her way back to their room, Cas was pacing when she opened the door. He was asking a million questions about Dean's date, who was it with? Where were they going? Everything Rei didn't ask about. 

"Well, why not?" Cas asked. 

Rei turned as she looked at him, pulling the strap of her bag over her head. She took a deep breath before laying into to Cas about denying that Dean was his mate, so if he wanted to know what Dean was up to, Cas could spy on him by himself. 

Cas sat down on his bed, she was right after all Rei did know what she was talking about when it came to mates.

He wasn't going to follow, Cas told himself that he didn't want a mate, and now that Dean's blood was out of his system everything was going to go back to normal. Cas was going to be polite to Dean. He did save Cas' life and was still kind to Rei after she tried to eat him. 

"Oh my god! You are annoying the shit out of me," Rei said, setting her book down. 

"What am I doing?" Cas asked. 

"Go find him, declare your love, or sit down!" Rei said the annoyance clear in her voice. 

She wasn't one to yell at Cas, but this was too much even for her. The two of them know what they wanted and not going, for it was going to drive Rei into the nuthouse if they didn't knock it off. 

Cas paced a few more times, "fuck it," he said, heading to the door. 

It was easy to find Dean, Cas would know that scent anywhere. Cas growled when he saw who Dean was out with Brady, the guy who wouldn't leave him alone. Cas climbed the tree outside the restaurant and watched, and Dean was laughing and smiling. 

Dean had to be doing this on purpose, Cas knew the kind of dreams Dean was having and that he was attracted to Cas, "what kind of date doesn't pay?" Cas thought to himself as he watched them split the bill. 

Cas made sure he wouldn't be seen as they exited the restaurant, he could hear them talking about going back to Brady's room for a drink. It would be easy for Cas to spy since he knew Brady's dorm was on the bottom floor. 

He stayed a few feet behind them, not wanting anyone to call the cops that they were being followed Cas would find Dean anyway. The curtains were partially open when Cas got to the building, he shook his head. Cas knew it was wrong that he shouldn't be following Dean, Cas should tell him how he felt, lay down some ground rules about being changed and all that but Cas didn't want Dean to feel like he had to be with Cas like he didn't have a choice.

Cas growled when he slammed the door to his room, making Rei jump she had fallen asleep reading. 

"What happened?" Rei asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"I'm going to rip his throat out for touching what's mine," Cas growled. 

Rei sighed, knowing precisely what Cas meant. 

*****************************

Dean was on cloud nine when he left Brady's room, sure he wanted it to be Cas, but it was a few months since he had gotten laid, so why the hell not. 

He made his way back to his room, no sign of Benny having been there. Dean grabbed his shower stuff and went to the bathroom. 

Dean opened the stall, turned and looked when the door opened it was Rei carrying her stuff. 

"Morning, Rei," Dean greeted. 

"Morning, Dean," Rei replied with a grunt. 

That wasn't like Rei she was a morning person, "you ok?" Dean asked. 

"My idiot of a brother keep me up half the night," Rei replied, throwing her towel on the bench. 

"I said I was sorry," Cas said, annoyed as he walked into the bathroom. 

Rei grunted at her brother and opened the shower stall Dean was sure if it was the door and not a curtain, she would have slammed it in Cas' face. 

"Late night?" Dean asked. 

Cas looked at Dean and got into the shower without saying a word to him., Dean sighed, getting into the shower himself. So Cas was back to ignoring or saying as little as possible to him. 

"Ok," Dean said to himself, stepping into the shower, letting the sweat and lube from the night before flow down the drain. 

Dean finished washing up, grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist before heading back down to his room. He opened the door and sat on his bed, the guilt of what happened with Brady was starting to weigh on Dean it was weird he never felt like this before, there was nothing wrong with what he did last night. Still, there was this ache in Dean's chest like he cheated on the love of his life, and there was no going back. He needed to talk to someone about this whole mate bond thing that Cas' mom told him about. 

Dean grabbed his phone and shot Rei a text telling her she needed to come to his room alone that he needed to talk to her about something private. 

It didn't take Rei long to make it down to Dean's room. He opened the door and pulled her inside. 

"Tell me everything about this mate bond," Dean said once the door what shut. 

"How do you… Mother," Rei said, sitting on Dean's bed. 

"Come on, Rei, I'm confused," Dean said, sitting next to Rei. 

"Cassie is going to kill me," Rei sighed before she turned to Dean. 

Dean nodded along when Rei told him about her mate and what happened when they first met. How he rejected her because he didn't understand what was happening and his friends were assholes, but that wasn't the point eventually he gave in, and they were happy the ache in her chest went away the weird sex and love confession dreams stopped too. 

"So, this is Cas's fault?" Dean asked. 

Rei sighed, "you have to understand, Cassie likes being in charge of everything, especially when it comes to things he can't control like the bond," she said. 

"What do I do? I can't… I hate this. I don't talk about my feelings," Dean said, pacing the room rubbing his face. 

REi laughed if they weren't perfect for each other, Dean looked at her, confused. She shook her head. 

"It's Cas, i gotta see what he wants, but be careful as much as Cas hates the bond and wants to you both to have a choice, he will mark his territory so to speak," Rei warned. 

"You didn't tell him about my date, did you?" Dean asked. 

"He is my brother," Rei said, "I want him to suffer like you are." she left, leaving Dean stunned. 

*************************

Cas was pretending to read a book when Rei came back into the room. 

"What did he want?' Cas asked coldly. 

"Help with something and don't ask what I am sworn to secrecy," Rei replied, sitting on her bed. 

"I got the grade for my anatomy test," Cas said, looking over at his sister. 

"What did you get?" Rei asked, pulling out her laptop and turning it on to check her grade. 

"An A," Cas said. 

"Ha, A-plus," Rei said, smiling. 

Cas looked at her and sighed he started talking about how happy Dean looked with Brady going on and on about what happened.

Rei threw the book at Cas, telling him to shut up; it was his own fault. Dean is trying to fil the hole Cas put in his chest, and yes, seeking out sex with someone else was a big part. 

Cas growled, "how do I show Dean that I'm not mean to be mean that I do like him, I just…"

"An idiot?" Rei offered. 

Cas sighed. His sister was so annoying sometimes. 

"Ok first stop being so moody and weird; we are already weird. We don't need to keep adding to it, second kiss Dean; see what happens," Rei said with a shrug. 

Cas laughed she did have a point, but how would he do that walk up to him, grabbed him by the back of the head and smash their faces together? Cas flopped back on his bed. He needed a game plan. 

_ Cas loved the smell of lust coming from Dean's blood as it rushed through his veins. He had Dean right where he wanted him tied up and begging to cum, but Cas wasn't going to let that happen too soon. He was starting to have fun. _

Cas sighed when the light hit his face, he cursed at his sister for opening the blinds. 

"I was sick of hearing you moan and mumble Dean's name," Rei replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry,' Cas sighed. He was stupid for denying himself as well as Dean. 

Cas too had an ache in his chest that went away when Dean was close; he loved being near Dean. Cas shook his head, clearing it of the thoughts he was not going to give in, it was the second month of school, and they were still a long ways away from graduating. 

"Hey, I started our schedules for next semester, and I thought we should include Dean in at least two," Rei said. 

"You talk to him about it, ok?" Cas said, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Daddy wants us to come home this weekend," Rei said, looking at her phone. 

"If it was up to mom and dad, we would be home every weekend," Cas replied, throwing the covers off his face. 

Rei smiled; she missed home was more than happy the few times they had gone back. 

"Come on, you can have alone time, I can bug our big brothers," Rei said. 

"You don't bother me, you know I like being with you," Cas said, getting up from the bed and walking to his sister. 

Rei put her head down, Cas cupped her face making her look at him, he asked what was really bothering her. 

"I'm tired of people talking about us, saying we are doing things," Rei said. 

Cas sighed and kissed her forehead, "we know it's not true, so don't worry," he said. 

"I want friends," Rei said, pulling away from her brother. 

"You got me, and Dean is your friend," Cas said. 

"I want girlfriends, Cas," Rei said, sitting on her bed. 

Cas sighed this was something Rei always wanted friends outside of the family even when they were small the other parents wouldn't let Rei play with their kids saying she was weird or too different, Vampires had been out for a while before they were born. Hence, everyone took one look at their odd pale skin and ran for the hills. 

"And you will, but for now you have Dean and me," Cas said hugging his sister


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Dean was pretty sure this was a terrible idea, but Rei asked him to come and have dinner with her, and Cas’ family get to know them outside of a crisis.

Dean pulled up to the mansion. He was impressed by the massiveness of the property. The twins didn't talk much about their home, and Dean could see why. 

He parked his baby outside, taking a deep breath before getting out of the car. Dean walked up the stone steps laughing a bit at the gargoyle that was guarding the front door. 

Dean pressed the button the doorbell rang, he rocked on his heels, hoping it was ok that he was there even if Rei did invite him for dinner. 

Pamela opened the door the look of surprise told Dean that Rei didn't tell anyone that he was coming. 

“Dean, it's so wonderful to see you, please, come in,” Pamela said, backing up to Dean could pass over the threshold. 

“Rei, Cas. Dean is here,” Pamela called walking down the hall, she waved Dean to follow. 

Rei jumped up from th couch and ran to Dean, “you came,” she said, smiling a big gummy grin. 

“I wasn't doing anything,” Dean replied, looking around the living room. 

He was expecting the Addams family or the Munsters, but it was normal. A little dark, but other than that, it was a typical living room. 

“Rei, why didn't you tell me Dean was coming?” Pamela asked, “i would have had dinner made for him.” 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, putting his book down before his sister could answer. 

Dean nodded to Cas, Rei spoke up. 

“Mama it's fine, you keep regular food for us, I'm sure Cassie won't mind sharing his sausage with Dean,” Rei said smiling. 

Gabriel stifled a laugh walking into the living room, “I'm sure Dean-o is a fan of a nice Kielbasa,” he said, sitting on the couch. 

“I was thinking spicy andouille,” Rei quipped back, walking to the couch to sit next to her older brother. 

Dean looked at the two of them and shook his head, his cheeks turning a little pink didn't stop them.

“What about a salty bratwurst?” Gabriel said, winking at Cas. 

“MMM, a nice spicy, garlicky Italian,” Rei said thoughtfully. 

Dean shifts uncomfortably, looking around the room. He wasn't too sure what Rei and her brother were implying, but Dean felt put on the spot. 

“Enough,’ Balthazar said, walking into the living room looking at his daughter and second oldest giggling on the couch. 

Rei apologized to Dean standing, leading him to the couch net to Cas, making him sit down. Balthazar raised an eyebrow at Rei. She wasn't being very subtle with what she was trying to do, but he loved her for it, Cas needed to be with his mate, and the whole family knew. 

Dean looked at her and sighed, “so, Cassie and I can show you around the house if you want,” Rei said, holding out her hand. 

Dean smiled up at her taking her hand how could he say no to her, she was a sweetheart and trying to help him get Cas to be decent. 

Cas looked at his sister, Dean was pretty sure he heard Cas growl at her, Dean didn't let on that he heard anything letting Rei lead him by the hand through the house. Cas followed Dean could feel the death glare. 

“Excuse us, I need to speak with my sister,” Cas said, pulling Rei into a room. 

Dean couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was pretty sure he heard a smack, the door opened, and REi pushed past Dean, running down the stairs, Cas called after her saying he was sorry. 

“Did you hit her?” Dean asked.d 

Cas sighed, “I didn't mean to, she's so… ugh,” he said, “I'm sorry, I am rude, she should have told us you were coming.” he said, heading down the stairs. 

Dean followed to check on Rei, Cas shouldn't have hit his sister no matter how mad he got at her. 

“Rei?” Cas asked, spotting his sister curled up in Gabriel’s lap. 

Gabriel growled at Cas when he stepped closer, “you don't hit our sister,” Gabriel said, rubbing Reis back. 

“She's a brat,” Cas said back. 

“Dean, sweetheart, come with me to the kitchen while they work this out,” Pamela said, taking Dean by the arm. 

**************************

Gabriel looked at Cas waiting for a better answer Rei was always a brat to them she was the only girl, she got away with lots of things. Gabriel loved her the most out of all his siblings; she was sweet and kind, always backing him when it came to his pranks, making sure he didn't take it too far. 

“She had no right to invite him here,” Cas snapped. 

“He is my friend,” Rei whispered. 

Gabriel sighed and looked at Cas, “she can't have friends, only you?” he asked. 

Cas growled, “don't do that to me,” he said. 

Michael came in the living room looking at his siblings, Rei curled up in Gabriel's lap could only mean one thing Cas did something to her. 

“What did you do?” Michael asked. 

Cas sighed and put his head down, he felt like an asshole right after it happened, and now his brothers were going to be mad at him too. 

“He slapped Rei,” Gabriel said before Cas. 

Michael gave Cas the what the hell look, “don't say she was a brat, that her norm at home,” he said. 

Cas slumped down on the couch, rubbing his face; he looked over at his sister, her raven-hair hiding her face, but her blue-eyes so similar to his peeked through. 

“Rei, I am sorry; there is no excuse to hit you,” Cas said, looking at her. 

Rei sniffed, “you have to do the laundry for a month and whatever else I say,” she said. 

“Of course,” Cas agreed and smiled at her. 

Rei climbed out of Gabriel's lap and into Cas’ he squeezed her tight, whispering apologies in her ear. 

“I'm hungry,” Gabriel said, standing up, offering his hand to Rei. 

She smiled, taking his hand, following him to the kitchen. 

Cas got up to follow Michael stopped him, “I know Rei is your twin, but if you lay a hand on her again, I'll rip it off,” he said turning and walking to find his siblings. 

Cas shook his head, he was going to have to prove to everyone that he didn't mean to hurt Rei, he didn't, and the guilt was going to eat at him worse than anything his brothers could do to him. 

Rei was smiling at Deana and laughing when Cas walked in, Pamela gave Cas a look and nodded to Dean. 

“I would like to apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for, and I will do better,” Cas said. 

Rei smiled at her brother, “apology accepted,” she said. 

Dean nodded, knowing Cas was talking to him too. 

“Rei, my beautiful girl, why don't you order a pizza for Dean while I bring dinner up for us,” Balthazar said, smiling at his daughter. 

Rei smiled and pulled Dean close so he could pick out what kind of pizza he wanted. 

Cas couldn't help but gravitate towards Dean, the pull was strong, and he longed to touch him, he shook his head. 

“Cassie, are you even listening?” Rei aske.d. 

“I'm sorry,” Cas asked, looking at his sister. 

“Dean is going to drive us back,” Rei repeated. 

Cas nodded, that seemed like a good idea. They all lived in the same building. The pizza came offering some to the others while the sipped on the blood from cups. 

Balthazar insisted that they use the wine glasses they didn't want to scare Dean off. 

Dean was watching Cas as his flipped through the movies on the TV, Rei nudged him he shook his head. The rest of the family had gone off to do whatever it was they wanted to do. Leaving the three of them only in the living room. 

“I thought this place would be different,” Dean said, looking around. 

“More "Dracula" less "leave it to beaver,"” Rei said, smiling at him. 

“Not going to lie,” Dean said, setting his slice down. 

Rei laughed, and Cas scoffed the idea that Vampires all lived in a dusty dank, dark houses was just offensive. 

“I'm sorry, I'm learning. You are educating me,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around Rei. 

Cas glared at them when he turned around, he didn't like someone getting cozy with his mate even if it was his sister and knew she would never try anything with Dean. 

Dean looked at him, “you can always cuddle too,” he said, teasing Cas. 

Cas laughed a little bit, relaxing as he sat down on the couch. 

“Mines cold, I'll be back,” Rei said, getting up and grabbing her glass heading to the kitchen.

Cas looked at Dean, who was eating pizza, his attention on the screen. Cas sighed. This was stupid. He thought so what they were freshmen, and they had their whole lives in front of them. The universe wanted them together Cas needed to give in, he was protective and annoyed with anyone else touching Dean. 

Dean looked back at Cas; he was still staring. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head; this was going to one of two ways, either Dean was going to be into it, or he was going to storm out of the house and never speak to them again. 

He leaned forward, grabbed Dean turning him towards him, looking Dean in the eye before closing the gap. 

Dean jumped. It made Cas smiled a bit. He didn't pull away. Cas could feel every pulse in Dean's lips the sound of not only his blood but Dean's rushing through their veins. The warm heat of Dean was terrific better than anything Cas had ever felt in his life. There had been others, but with Dean, it was magic. 

The taste of blood and pizza swirled together as their tongues touched Cas moaned and fisted Dean's shirt pulling him closer. Cas never wanted it to end the feeling of Dean's mouth, the sweet smell of his blood it was making Cas unbelievably hard. 

Dean pulled away, breathing heavy with a goofy smile on his face. 

“So you do like me?” Dean asked, still smiling. 

“Yes, Dean, I like you,” Cas confirmed. 

“Does this mean you will start being nice to me?” Dean asked, leaning back and looking at Cas. 

Cas thought about the question for a second, “maybe,” he replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Cas watched Dean as he crossed the quad into the cafe, he smiled happy that he and Dean were together and was kicking himself for putting off for so long. Dean hadn’t noticed him yet when he walked in Cas wanted to wait he liked watching Dean.

Cas watched as Dean stood in line reading the menu, he watched a guy walk up behind Dean and check him out, Cas growled and listened in before he decided to do something. 

“Hey, I’m Bart,” he said. 

“Dean,” he replied, turning back around. 

“So, how are classes going?” Bart asked. 

Dean laughed and looked at Bart tell him they were fine and asking the same questions being friendly; the line was long. Cas watched and listened, making sure this Bart guy wasn’t trying anything with Dean. 

Dean finally stepped up to the counter and ordered feeling around in his pockets for his wallet, he left it in his room telling the barista he would be back, Bart offered to pay and place his order. 

Cas growled and made his way over, “I got it,” he said kissing Dean on the cheek. 

“Do you kiss everyone you meet?” Bart asked. 

“Jealous?” Cas asked with a smirk. 

“I,” 

“I like the way he smells, brother. Can I keep him?” Rei asked, snaking up behind Bart. 

Bart moved away, rubbing the back of his neck where Rei sniffed him. He looked at the twins and Dean, who was smirking. 

“Freaks,” Bart said, running off. 

“I don’t think he likes us,” Rei said with a fake pout. 

Dean turned to Cas and smiled at him, “how long were you watching?” Dean asked. 

“Long enough,” Cas replied, sipping his drink and handing his card over to pay for Dean’s.

“I’ll pay you back,” Dean said. 

Cas told him not to worry about it was a cup of coffee, not a loan, Rei giggled and sipped her drink. 

“You got here after me, how?” Dean asked. 

“It’s from the kitchen,” Rei whispered and smiled. 

“Wait you?” Dean asked, pointing. 

“He liked it, Rei said with a shrug, “I lost my true mate, everyone else is well not the same.” 

Dean got his coffee and sat down at a table, Rei was going over the class schedule for the following semester Dean was hesitant when talking about the classes. 

“What is wrong?” Cas asked. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be back, I can’t afford it,” Dean replied sighing, he gave the last of his savings to his little brother to save the house. 

“I’m sure we can figure something out,” Rei said with a smile. 

Dean nodded and sipped his coffee and looked at his watch, “crap, I have to get to work; I’ll text you,” he said, jumping up and heading out the door. 

Cas watched as Dean ran across the quad. He didn’t tell Cas that he had a job. 

“Dean didn’t tell you?” Rei asked, watching her brother’s reaction to the news. 

“No, but it’s fine. I’ll talk to Dean later about it,” Cas replied, sipping his drink. 

Rei was rattling on and on about the classes and which ones they should take now, and that way, their last semester would be easy. She looked at Cas when they got into their room. 

“Talk,” Rei said. 

“Do you think he would be mad if I paid for his tuition?” Cas said thoughtfully. 

“Yes,” Rei replied. 

Cas was a bit taken back by her answer. He assumed she would agree with him and want to help pay for Dean to go to school with them. 

“Dean, he is prideful and wants to do things on his own,” Rei clarified. 

“I should talk to him first?” Cas asked. 

“That would be a good idea,” Rei said, sitting on her bed. 

Cas paced the room thinking about a way to help Dean without Dean, knowing it was him, and Rei reminded him that he might not want to deceive his mate. They had an uncanny ability to know when someone was lying. 

A few hours later, Cas texed Dean asking to talk to him when he got back and Rei wanted to study she was going to head library. Dean said he would stop by when he got back in an hour. 

Cas was reading a book when there was a knock on the door, he got up and opened it. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean replied, walking into the room. 

Cas shut the door and pulled Dean to him, placing a kiss on his lips, Dean smiled. 

“What was that for?” Dean asked. 

Cas shrugged, saying it was because he wanted to kiss him. 

“I have a question, and please don’t get upset when i ask, I only want to know,’ Cas said. 

“Shoot,” Dean replied, moving to sit on Cas’s bed. 

Cas took a deep breath, “I know you think you won’t be able to afford next semester, and I wanna help you,” he said. 

Dean looked at Cas and shook his head, “I’m not going to be your kept boy,” he said defensively. 

Cas looked at Dean like he was crazy that’s not what he wanted to do; he liked Dean. That’s why he was, and there was no way Cas was going to change that. 

“No, I’m offering to help with whatever you need, Rei and I both have trust funds,” Cas said. 

“So you are rich, and what the poor boy from the poor family needs the rich guys to help? I don’t want it, and I don’t need it,” Dean said, storming out the door. 

Cas sighed. Maybe he should have waited like Rei suggested and talk to him on a different day, not when he got off work. 

Rei came in the room a few minutes later, “I’m taking it, that didn’t go too well?” she asked. 

“No, not at all,” Cas replied, sinking into his bed. 

“I’m sorry, I know you wanted to help, but I told you. Dean’s always took care of everyone his whole life. I know you wanna take care of your mate, but he is stubborn,” Rei said. 

Cas nodded. He was going to have to help Dean differently. An hour later, Cas headed down to Dean’s room to check on him. It was the worst part of the mate bond. You had a feeling like a tightening in your chest when your mate was upset. 

Dean pulled the door open Cas gave him a half-smile. 

“I want to apologize. I sometimes forget that we grew up different,” Cas said. 

Dean shook his head, “it’s fine. I’m sorry I jumped on you. Reis has been bugging me about classes, and I’m stressed out,” he said, sitting on his bed. 

“I will talk to Rei, but first, I think we should relieve some stress,” Cas said, putting a sock on the door. 

“You said,” Dean started. 

“I know,” Cas said, moving closer. 

***********************

Dean pulled his shirt off his was more than ready to have Cas fuck him into the mattress, Cas smiled pulling his shirt over his head. Dean loved to see Cas without a shirt on, the muscle definition Dean couldn’t wait to feel Cas pressed against him. 

Cas pushed Dean lightly, making him fall back, he unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled them off. 

“You are ok with this?” Cas asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Dean replied. 

Cas smirked and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock, slowly jerking him to a full erection. Holy shit was it a new sensation, the warmth and coolness of Cas’s skin confused Dean but he loved it also he wanted to feel it all over his body he made a note to ask about it when they weren’t in the middle of having sex. 

Dean was moaning and sighing he loved the feeling of someone else jerking him off, the slight flick of Cas’ wrist was putting him on edge. 

The coolness engulfed Dean’s cock, “oh, fuck,” he cried out. 

Cas was bobbing his head up and down, sucking Dean like a lollipop, teasing the slit, and taking him all the way down. Dean could feel his cock hitting the back of Cas’ throat. 

“Oh, Cas, that feels so good,” Dean moaned, grabbing Cas’ hair. 

Cas gripped his wrist, pulling Dean’s hand off his head and crawling up his body. 

“Top or bottom?” Cas asks,s placing kisses along Dean’s neck. 

“Both, but now I wanna bottom,” Dean sighed. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Cas whispered in his ear. 

Dean didn’t think Cas’s voice could get sexier, but it was full of lust and husky. 

“Yes,” Dean breathed out at Cas, took one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked. 

Cas rolled his tongue around. Dean was in heaven the way Cas was worshiping his body kissing and nipping his way down. 

“Lube is in the drawer,” Dean said, reaching. 

“I already got it,” Cas said, holding up the bottle. 

Dean was amazed at how fast Cas could move, he also loved the fact that Cas could flip him over. 

Dean yelped when Cas smacked him on the ass and rubbed his perfect butt. A slick finger rubbed gently around his hole; it was soon joined by a sinful tongue. Dean whimper and moaned he has never experienced anything like this the coolness and the warmth of Cas’s fingers and tongue where amazing. The cold finger brushed over Dean’s prostate, he thought he was going to blow his load right then and there. Dean whined when Cas backed off only to hear some shuffling behind him. 

Dean went to turn to see what Cas was doing when he felt the blunt tip of his cock probing at his hole. 

“Fuck,” Dean said. 

Cas pushed in, he groaned at the same time as Dean. Dean started to move fucking himself on Cas’ cock, and listening to all the dirty things Cas was saying made Dean even harder. 

“That’s it, fuck yourself. So pretty Dean,” Cas praised, grabbing hold of Dean’s hips and started meeting Dean’s thrust. 

Dean was a moaning mess, Cas was well endowed, even if they weren’t bonded Dean would be ruined for anyone else they way Cas took control and started pounding into him. 

“Oh, Fuck. I’m close,” Dean said moaning. 

“Cum on my cock,” Cas said, picking up the pace.

“I, fuck,” Dean said, “harder, fuck me harder.”

Cas stopped for a second, changing the angle grabbing hold of Dean’s hips and started fucking Dean as he had never been screwed before. 

The only sound you could hear was the slapping of skin and moaning, Dean was too far gone when he came hard into the blanket below him, he felt Cas shudder to a stop before feeling the ropes of cum in his ass. 

Cas sighed and laid across Dean’s back placing kisses on his neck and shoulders. 

“That was amazing,” Dean mumbled half asleep already. 

“We can go again when you wake up,” Cas said moving them into a more comfortable position so he could cuddle Dean. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

  
  


Dean was furious when he marched up to Cas and Rei’s room; he told Cas he would take care of his tuition and everything else himself. He didn’t need Cas to do it for him. 

He banged on the door knowing the twins would be studying, Cas smiled when he opened the door. Dean shoved his way in pushing Cas out of the way. 

“I told you I would take care of it myself,” Dean yelled, shoving the paper into Cas’ hand. 

Cas took and looked it over; it was a receipt for the next three years of school paid for by an anonymous donation. Cas shook his head; it was almost two months since they had the conversation he was going to respect Dean’s wishes. 

“Dean, I didn’t do this. You said not to, so I didn’t,” Cas said. 

“Then who did it?’ Dean asked. 

“I did,” Rei said, setting the book down. 

Cas scoffed and turned around, gathering himself. 

“Do you have any idea how much money we have? That was nothing that didn’t even make a dent in my trust fund,” Rei said, picking her book back up. 

“Talk to her,” Dean said, leaving the room, he was angry that Rei thought it was ok to push her way in with her money that’s not what Dean wanted. 

Cas stood there for a second and looked at Rei, “thank you,” he said with a smile. 

“Better mad at me than you, besides if you didn’t do I would have. Dean doesn’t seem to understand that he is family now. We take care of family,” Rei said, smiling back at her brother. 

“I will talk to him, see if I can smooth things over,” Cas said, smiling.

“No, I will talk to him,” Rei said, putting her book down and standing from the bed. 

Cas put his hands up. He was going to let Rei and Dean work it out even if he was the one who paid for Dean to be able to stay at school. 

Rei headed down the hall following Dean scent the ever smell of lingering whiskey in his blood make Rei wonder how often he drinks, she found him sitting on the couch pretending to read a book. 

“What are you reading?” Rei asked. 

Dean looked up, made a face, and looked back down at the book. Rei sat down next to him. 

“I’m immortal, I have all the time in the world,” Rei said, staring at Dean. 

Dean sighed and closed the book getting up from the couch, Rei followed, and she wasn’t going to let him stalk around without telling her the real reason he didn’t want their help. 

“I can wait,” Rei said as Dean walked into his room and locked the door. 

Rei walked back to her dorm. Cas shook his head and smirked. 

What?” Rei asked. 

Cas handed her his phone, and there was a text from Dean telling Cas to tell Rei to leave him alone if he wanted to be mad, that was up to him. Rei handed Cas his phone and shrugged, and that was fine. 

Two days later and an awkward study group Dean finally caved, Rei had three brothers she wasn’t worried about Dean being mad she could hold out just as long. 

“Rei, why didn’t you listen to Cas when he told you I didn’t want you guys to pay?” Dean asked. 

“Truth?” Rei asked. 

“Rei, don’t?” Cas said, knowing what she was going to say. 

“No, say it,” Dean said, “you two have talked about it, so go ahead.”

Rei took a deep breath; she found it unfair and selfish that his father relies on him to pay the bills he should be paying. Dean had to put his life on hold while John drank himself to sleep and couldn’t get up in the morning. It wasn’t Dean’s job to pay for everything, so if paying for school and helping him get a better life for him and his brother and it was one less thing for Dean to worry about Rei was going to take care of that for him.

Dean sighed and looked at Rei, “thank you,” he said. 

“You are welcome; you are family. You and Sam,” Rei said. 

Dean nodded, “next time I ask you not to do something, please don’t do it, ok?” he replied. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I thought I was helping,” Rei said, smiling her fangs extended.

Dean looked at her and backed up.

“Sorry, I’m hungry,” Rei said, covering her mouth. She looked up and spotted the guy from the cafe, “I’ll be back.”

Dean watched as Rei approached the guy and smiled sweetly, her eyes changed color, and the guy looked dazed, and followed Rei as she headed to the elevator. 

“What did Rei do to that guy?” Dean whispered. 

“We will explain later, for now, remember Rei and I are predators,” Cas said. Cas was annoyed with his sister luring as they called it that guy out in the open like that she knew better. 

“Nothing?” Dean asked he wanted to know more about them if they were going to be mates and all that. 

Cas sighed and looked at Dean. 

They were the only two half-human/ half Vampires in the world that they knew of, somethings were essential for all Vampires, the need to feed on human blood and Immortality. The only reason they knew they were immortal is that when Rei lost her mate, she tried to take her own life but healed too quickly before anything could happen.

They are the only ones in their family whose eyes change color when they are about to feed. Their father thinks they are a new species of Vampire one the world has never seen before. There were things they were still learning about themselves. 

Dean nodded, it must be hard for the twins being the only ones and having no one to relate to, their brothers had their mother and father to ask questions about being a Vamp but not Rei and Cas they only had each other. 

“If you turned me, what would happen?” Dean asked. 

“We don’t know, Jax, Rei’s mate died,” Cas said with a sigh. 

Rei sat back down on the couch and looked at the boys. 

“What?” Rei asked, opening her book. 

“Wipe your mouth,” Cas snapped. 

Rei smiled and wiped the little bit of blood in the corner of her mouth, “oh come on, Cassie, don’t be so judgemental,” she said. Rei smiled as the guy walked by he gave her a wink and left the building.

“You are risking everything,” Cas whispered. 

“As long as it’s consensual, I’m not breaking any rules,” Rei said, looking at Dean and smiling. 

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, he would love for Cas to feed on him again, but he was afraid to ask.

“Do it again, and I will tell dad,” Cas said, gathering up his stuff. 

“Go ahead,” Rei replied, “what’s Daddy going to do? Take me out of school?” 

Cas growled, grabbed his bag, and left. Rei had been acting strange since she was dosed with the wolf/human blood mix, she seemed hungrier and had less control than she usually did, Cas was going to call their parents anyway to let them know his concerns. 

Gabriel answered their mother’s phone when cas called; she was busy painting, he said. 

“What’s wrong little brother?” Gabriel asked. 

“It’s Rei, something is off,” Cas said. 

“Like what?” Gabriel asked with concern and worried in his voice. 

“She lured a guy in public,” Cas said. 

“I’ll tell mom, we are coming,” Gabriel said, hanging up the phone. 

Twenty minutes later, Dean was knocking on the door. Cas smiled at him. Dean always made Cas feel at ease even before he gave into him being Cas’s mate. Dean walked into the room and sat on Cas’s bed. 

“What’s up with Rei?” Dean asked. 

“I’m not sure, mom and Gabriel are on their way here to find out,” Cas said. 

“So we have time?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Cas growled and shoved Dean back on the bed. 

They quickly got dressed when they heard knocking on the door, Cas opened it to find Rei pissed, along with Gabriel and their mother. 

“Hey Dean-o, wanna stick around for family drama?” Gabriel asked, shoving Rei into the room.

She turned and growled in Gabriel’s face, eyes turning electric blue fangs extended. Pam looked at her daughter. 

“Who has she been feeding on?” Pam asked. 

“Some guy that works in the cafe,” Dean said, pulling his socks on. 

“Snitch,” Rei said, flopping down on her bed. 

They all let out a collective sigh, Cas said he and Dean would go find the guy and bring him back to find out what he was and why his blood was affecting Rei in the way it was. 

They found the guy pretty quickly; he was hanging out in the quad smoking weed with the rest of the stoners. 

“Hey, can we talk to you?” Dean asked. 

“If it’s about the chick, she said she was single,” the guy replied. 

“That chick is my sister, and you will come with up,” Cas said. 

Dean looked at Cas; he was serious, he looked back at the cafe guy and shook his head telling the guy they wanted to talk that Rei was acting weird and they wanted to know why. 

“I don’t know, but she gave me this and said to drink the whole vial and then come find her,” he said, holding up a vial of what looked like blood. 

“Oh no,” Cas said, snatching the vial from the guy’s hand. 

“Is that what I think it is?’ Dean asked. 

Cas nodded. It was a small vial of werewolf blood; she was dosing for some reason. 

“I am the worst brother on the planet,” Cas said as they headed back to the dorm. 

“Nah, distracted that’s all and busy we all are with the short break and all the projects we have it makes sense. Remember Rei didn’t sleep last time until it was all out of her system,” Dean replied, opening the door. 

Cas nodded he felt like an asshole, and Jax’s death was hard on Rei; she was always finding new ways to fill the void. They headed back to the room they could hear arguing. 

“Is it a boy?” Pamela asked. Hoping to find out why Reí was acting the way so was. 

“Only if he is a wolf,” Cas said, tossing the vial to his mom as they walked into the room. 

Gabriel sighed and looked at Reí, “you are going home for a few days, dry out,” he said. 

“No, I am not,” Reí scoffed. 

Pamela sighed and looked at her daughter, “sorry, kid; you are I will have your father talk to your professors,” she said. 

Reí stood up ready to challenge Gabriel and their mom, Gabriel shook his head and punched Reí as hard as he could, knocking her out. 

“What was that?” Dean asked, rushing to Reís side to check on her. 

“It was the only way to get her home,” Gabriel said, picking Reí up and slinging her over his shoulder. 

“We will call,” Pam said, opening the door. 

Cas kissed Rei on the head, saying he was sorry for not noticing sooner she wasn’t being herself. Pamela told Cas not to worry, and they have things going on, and they would be in touch soon. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him into a hug once Gabriel and Pamela were gone. 

‘How did I miss she was hurting?” Cas asked. 

Dean sighed and kissed Cas’ shoulder, “Rei didn’t let on, I know I’m not her brother, but I am her friend, and I didn’t see it either,” he said kissing along Cas’ neck. 

“Are you trying to distract me?” Cas asked, turning and looking at Dean. 

“Is it working?” Dean replied, smiling. 

“Do you trust me?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded and asked why, Cas said he wanted to try something new if Dean was willing, he was more than willing to do anything for Cas. 

Ten minutes later, Dean tied to the bed; he was surprised this what Cas wanted to do. It wasn’t the first time he tied up. Cas smiled, his eyes flashing to electric blue for a second made Dean shiver with anticipation. 

Cas was undressed, stroking himself and groaned.

“So good for me, anything you don’t like, tell me to stop, and I will,” Cas said, settling between Dean’s legs. 

“Ok,” Dean said, nodded he was excited. 

Cas smiled and leaned over Dean’s body and kissed him lightly on the lips, moving to his jaw, cas dragged his teeth across his jaw, kissing down Dean’s neck. Cas nipped Dean’s throat, making him let out a small moan. 

Dean couldn’t help but try and press his body against Cas’s. He needed to feel him. 

“We will get there I wanna play first,” Cas said in a teasing tone. 

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned.

Cas wrapped his lips around one of Dean’s nippled and sucked hard while rolling and pinching the other one. Dean was so hard he could cum just from what Cas was doing to his nipples that were a new feeling. 

“Cas, I’m gonna cum,” Dean panted out. 

Cas let go and gripped the base of Dean cock, ‘We can’t have that right now,” he said, letting go and getting off the bed.

He shuffled through the bag before holding up a silicone ring, “it’s a cock ring,” he said. 

Dean nodded, “you can put it on me,” he replied, smiling. 

Cas smiled and rolled the ring on asking how it felt; Dean said okay, and Cas moved back into his spot working Dean’s other nippled, this time he bit down a little a sucked. 

“Oh shit, fuck,” Dean moaned. 

Cas growled when he pulled off a droplet of blood on his bottom lip. 

“Is this ok, me drinking from you?” Cas asked.

“Yes, I wanted to ask,” Dean said, his cheeks flushed. 

Cas growled. It was usual for mates to feed on each other when they were both Vamps. It helped with the bond. When one was human, it could be a turn-on. 

Cas leaned back down and kissed the abused nipples and worked his way down; Dean was breathing heavily; he was amazing the feeling of Cas’ lukewarm lips pressing against his body. 

He kissed around Dean’s cock, teasing and licking everywhere but where he wanted Cas to pay attention. 

“You look so pretty like this, all tied up for me,” Cas said, letting some of the rope loose to moved Dean’s legs. 

Dean’s face and chest flushed at the praise, it was something he didn’t know he liked, but when Cas told him he was doing good, it was music to his ears. 

Cas pushed Dean’s legs up to his chest, securing the rope again so Dean couldn’t move. 

“You still, ok?” Cas asked, making sure. 

“Yes,” Dean said swallowing, he was excited to see where this was going. 

Cas looked at him and tilted his head, “next time I’m gonna blindfold you,” he said, settling back into his spot. 

Dean never got over the fact that Cas mouth was cold, the sensation on his hole was unusual and weird, the man knew what he was doing using his whole mouth Dean bucked when he felt Cas’ teeth gaze lightly, a finger soon joined his tongue worked its way in, circling and rubbing. 

“Cas, I need more, please,” Dean begged. 

“MM,” was all Cas replied, adding in a third finger opening Dean up slowly, making him moan loudly and enjoying the fact that they didn’t have to worry about Rei walking in on them. 

Dean was a mess by the time Cas was ready on edge himself. He couldn’t wait any longer, slicking himself up and not giving Dean y warning he sheathed himself. 

“You feel so good,” Cas said, lift Dean’s hips a bit higher and pounding into him. 

Oh, fuck, and the slapping of skin rang through the room neither one caring at that moment who heard them going at it, Dean was on edge he wanted to cum so bad it almost hurt. 

“I need…” Dean said between moans. 

Cas pulled the cock ring off, causing Dean to cum hard in his face. Cas wasn’t too far behind a few more thrusts, and he was cumming deep inside of Dean. He scooped a bit of the cooling cum off of Dean’s face and licked it off his fingers. 

Dean stared at Cas with sleep eyes and smiled, not caring that his face covered in cum. Cas whispered praises as he untied Dean, cleaning him up before climbing into bed with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> This chapter is all about Rei there is no Cas and Dean but we will go back in the next chapter. 
> 
> Rei centric chapter!!!

** Chapter Eleven **

Rei sighed when she looked at her phone - five missed calls from Cas and a bunch of texts from Dean. She wasn't talking to either one of them. Part of her was embarrassed that she turned to "drugs," and the other part was pissed that neither of them had noticed. 

Rei headed out of her room, down the stairs to the kitchen. Where Gabriel and Michael were waiting for her. They were treating her to lunch of anything she wanted. 

"You got me pizza, and the delivery boy?" Rei smiled, opening the box and inhaling, noticing said person sitting in the chair, Michael standing near him with an arm draped across his shoulder, the two smiling.

"He is my apology for getting you hooked, and I know pizza is your favorite," Michael said, rubbing the guys head. 

Rei smiled and reached for the guy. He smiled back, his body relaxed as he looked into her eyes. 

"You are beautiful," the guy said dazedly and slightly robotic. 

Rei smiled and took his wrist, biting down, letting the warmth of the blood pool in her mouth before swallowing it down. Her brothers stood there watching fangs extended, breathing in the scent of copper and iron. Rei let go of the guy's wrist and offered it to Michael, who smiled and accepted while providing the other wrist to Gabriel.

When they were done, Gabriel healed his wrist and sent the Delivery boy on his way. 

"Mm pizza," Rei said, taking a bite out of the slice.

Gabriel laughed, she was always hungry either for blood or food. It didn't matter which one as long as she had it, he raised an eyebrow at her when her phone rang, and she put it on silent.

"I'm not talking to Cassie or Dean," Rei stated firmly while finishing her slice of pizza. 

Michael sighed, "I know you are hurting, and you will never get over losing Jax but give Cas a break. He loves you. Gabriel and I will be gone so you won't have us to lean on for support. You need Cas, and you need Dean," Michael said, stepping closer to Rei and taking her by the hand, feeling his thumb rub along the back of her hand.

"I also need to study," Rei said with a smile, pulling her hand away from Michael and leaving the kitchen. 

She headed back up to her room as Balthazar was coming down. He gave her a smile and asked how she was feeling. Rei replied that she was fine and going to study so she could finish the online assignments that her teachers gave her. 

One more week and winter break would be happening, Rei was lucky her teachers let her do midterms at home and email in her tests. She was writing out her anatomy cards for the next chapter when a knock came at the door. 

"Come in," Rei yelled, turning to see who was coming into her room, perking up when she saw the glorious locks of her second oldest brother peeking through the door. 

"Can I talk to you? It's about Cas and Dean," Gabriel said, walking into the room.

Rei rolled her eyes before turning around and started working on her flashcards, she was not going to talk about  _ those two  _ right now. 

"Rei, come on. Are you mad at them or yourself?" Gabriel asked, pulling on her chair, the wheels going smoothly since she had her legs crossed in the seat and turned her towards him. 

Rei looked up at her big brother, "both, I guess," she replied, looking back down, suddenly not wanting to meet his gaze. 

Gabriel lifted her chin and gave her a soft smile, he wanted her to be happy.

"It's okay, we all have done the mixing of blood, but you can't. For some reason, it makes you more aggressive," Gabriel said, "I love you. You are my only sister, and I don't want you to fall off the wagon because you are mad at the two people who can help you while Michael and I are gone," he finished. 

Rei nodded because she knew that Gabriel was right. 

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Rei asked a moment later, hesitant on wanting to ask this or not 

Gabriel nodded and said she could always ask him anything she knew that. 

"Michael has been kind of clingy since I got home, and it's different than before. Is it me, or am I overthinking?" Rei asked while biting her lip. 

Gabriel looked at her, "He has always loved you, and he misses you. We both do, that's all, nothing to worry about Rei. I promise, and if it gets too weird, tell dad or me, and we will handle it," Gabriel reassured Rei, bringing his hand up to cusp her cheek, giving it a small pat before standing up straight. 

She nodded and told him it was probably nothing, and he was right. Michael had missed, and her being away for the first time in eighteen years must have been hard. Gabriel smiled and told her to call Cas, and at least tell him she was okay. Rei sighed and nodded, saying she would do it later.

Gabriel brought his hand to ruffle her hair, laughing at the huff it earned him before leaving.

Rei picked up her phone after fixing her hair and headed down to the living room. She figured she would hang out with her mom while Rei texted Cas to let him know she was okay, and Rei wasn't mad at him. It was more so at herself, the more she thought about everything that happened.

Rei could hear whispering as she turned the corner. Listening carefully, she realized it was Alfie and Michael. It wasn't unusual to see them together, Michael fed on Alfie often, and they had become close friends over the years. Alfie was even going with Michael and Gabriel on their trip to Alaska.

Rei had secretly hoped there was a budding romance between the two. Over the years, she noticed the glances Alfie made towards Michael when he wasn't looking. She couldn't help it, they looked adorable together. 

She stopped at the corner to listen, Alfie's voice was high with anxiety and worry, Rei could hear his heart rate pick up. 

"Stop worrying so much, everything will be fine," Michael hissed. 

"What if she finds out?" Alfie replied, the worry in his voice not wavering at the man's words. 

"Don't worry about it," Michael started, his voice turning soothing, the sound of footsteps disrupting any other thing he was going to say. 

Pamela had walked into the hall, asking Michael if he had seen Rei. 

"I'm here, what's up?" Rei asked casually a moment later, coming around the corner looking at her phone as if she didn't just eavesdrop on the two in the hall.

Alfie walked past her heading up the stairs to Michael's room to help him finish packing.

Pamela smiled and asked if Rei wanted to join them on an evening walk, she nodded and said she would love to go for a stroll. It had been a while since they had gone out as a family. Pamela went to tell Balthazar and get ready to go out. Michael stopped Rei with a tap to her shoulder before she could head to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

"If you need me I want you to call me, I will cut the trip short if you need me," Michael said meaningfully, both hands on her shoulders. 

"Thanks, Mikey. I'll be fine, Mama said Cassie and Dean will be here. I got her and Daddy. I think I will be okay," Rei said, smiling at her big brother, his hands dropping so he could place them into the pockets of his pants.

Michael nodded with a smile, he was still saying that if Rei needed him, to call. It didn't matter what time he would drop the trip to come back for her, and Gabriel, he added. Rei laughed and told him to go finish packing and that there was no reason for him to worry about her. All the blood was flushed out of her system, and she had no desire to mix any time soon. 

Rei headed into the kitchen for a snack after Michael decided to assist Alfie in packing, just then, her phone dinged. It was Cas saying he was happy to hear from her. How sorry he was for not noticing that she was down and acting differently. She smiled at the words, her heartwarming and texted back, letting Cas know she didn't blame him. 

As Rei walked into the kitchen, she noticed the basement door was ajar. Stepping closer, she could hear a faint noise echoing from the stairs. The closer she got, the more the sound became more distinct, human-like. Chills ran up her spine when a particularly long moan floated up from the depths of the basement, sounding eerily familiar. 

"What are you doing?" Michael's voice snapping her from her thoughts, slamming the door shut in the process. 

"Shutting the door. I-I know you don't like it open," Rei stuttered out, startled at Michael's reaction. 

Michael's expression softened, bringing his hands up to cup her face, "don't go down there, okay?" he said, voice stern, but there was regret for basically scaring the shit out of her. 

Rei nodded, pulling her head away when he brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. It wasn't unusual for Michael to touch Rei like this, comfortingly. She thought nothing of it, figuring he was trying to dispel the fear he accidentally invoked. It was how he generally apologized, showing his affection, but there was something a bit off about it today.

Michael smiled, glad to know he was able to comfort his little sister before Rei asked why he was suddenly in the kitchen. He just went upstairs not too long ago.

"Alfie needed some plastic bags for some of his items. He forgot to bring them with him," Michael replied.

"Oh," Rei murmured in understanding as she watched him pull a couple of Ziplocs from the box before leaving. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Gabriel popped in saying that Pam and Balthazar are ready for their adventurous walk. Rei smiled, following after her brother. 

Rei was distracted the whole time during their walk, Pamela asked what was going on and if she was still upset at Cas. 

"No, I'm thinking about classes and trying to stay on top of assignments," Rei replied. She hated lying. Rei didn't want her mom to know what she was going to do once Michael was gone.

"Rei, I want you to relax over the break," Balthazar said, giving her a stern look. He loved that Rei worked hard, but sometimes if they didn't stop her, she would overwork herself, hiding away in her books. 

Rei nodded but didn't say anything. She was thinking about the basement again. How she was going to make her way down there tonight when her parents went to bed. She wanted to know what the noise was that she heard and why Michael seemed aggressive when she had gotten close.

They turned the corner heading back to the house, saying hello to their neighbors as they passed by. 

Gabriel and Michael were moving their bags down by the front door getting ready to leave, Alfie placed his bag on top of Michaels and greeted Rei as she walked in behind her parents. 

"I thought you were leaving after dinner?" Pamela asked, looking at her boys. She wished they would stay for the holidays, but they had gone to Alaska every year during the dark time to feed and meet up with friends. 

"We are, just making sure we have what we need," Gabriel said, smiling and checking over the luggage in front of him. 

"You promised to be back for New Years this time," Rei stated, looking at all the packed bags. It was more than what they needed for two weeks.

Michael took Rei by the hand, turning her attention to him, "I promise we will, this is just precautions in case we can't get back due to the snow. We'll have what we need," he said, rubbing her hand between his. 

"You better," Rei said in a teasing tone. She missed it being the four of them sometimes, but now that Michael was weird, she was glad he was leaving for a few weeks. 

After dinner, Rei and her parents saw the boys off in their cab before it headed for the airport. Pamela fussed over each of them. Telling them, they better call when they landed and to check-in when the boys got to where they were staying. Rei gave Gabriel a hug and sighed. Michael kissed her on the forehead, letting it linger a bit before moving, this time Gabriel was watching and tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"I told you," Rei mouthed to Gabriel when Michael wasn't looking. 

"Dude, what was that?" Gabriel asked Michael. 

Michael was a bit taken back "what are you talking about?" he asked, confused by Gabriel's statement. 

Rei shook her head at Gabriel, "nevermind," Gabriel said, grabbing the last bag and putting it in the tunk. Balthazar, Pamela, and Rei waved goodbye as the car drove off, only when it disappeared did they all lower their hands.

They headed back into the house, Pamela and Balthazar headed up to the bed, since it was getting late for them. Rei said she was going to stay up and watch a movie. Hugging her parents before they made there way up, she waited until she heard the door close before she ran to the kitchen. 

Rei hesitated at the basement door, what if it was just a movie playing? What if it was nothing and she found Michael's porno collection playing on the TV? Steadying herself, she turned the knob and opened the door. 

Taking one step at a time, Rei was breathing heavily, she hadn't been in the basement since Jax died. They used to go down all the time and watch movies with her brothers, but after it didn't feel the same. She found the light switch on the wall at the bottom of the steps flipping it on, she let out a gasp. 

There was a person tethered to the wall by a collar and leash that clinked when they moved. Rei moved closer, the corner was dark, and her eyes were having a hard time adjusting to seeing who it was. 

"Please, no more," the person said in a small, broken sounding voice.

Rei stopped and let her senses take over, closing her eyes. The smell of freshly drained blood was strong and familiar, like the blood she was getting from the dealer that she and Michael knew, the sound of a heartbeat picking up. Once she opened her eyes, she could see better adjusting to the dark corner of the room. 

"Jax?" Rei questioned tears filling her eyes. All the memories of him coming front and center when she laid her eyes on the person before her. Even in the dim light, she could make out a physique that was all too familiar, despite looking weaker, like he hasn't had a proper meal in a long time. Only the small tattoo of her name on his chest, over his heart, confirmed who he was.

"No, no, you shouldn't be down here," Jax replied, his voice weak from misuse, panic filling it now, "Michael will hurt you, Rei- Rei, please."

.

Rei took a deep breath and looked at her supposed dead mate, he was filthy covered in old and new bruises. An IV in his neck under the collar, Jax hands bound behind his back. She stepped closer, Jax backed up, cowering in the corner like a frightened animal. His light brown hair matted to his head, the fear in his chocolate brown eyes killed her a bit on the inside.

"Jackie, baby, I'll get you out of here," Rei said, her voice cracking. 

Jax looked up at Rei and shook his head, "why? You're with Michael now," he said, voice wracked with emotions. 

Rei didn't know what to say, why would Jax think that she was with Michael? Mates were a lifetime thing, you never got over losing one, and you never moved on. It was like losing a part of yourself. Rei explained that to Jax when he finally figured out what was going on between them. 

She stepped closer, crouching down to Jax's level, touching him lightly like soothing a wounded animal; she pulled on the chain it didn't budge. 

"It's reinforced," Jax said, scoffing. If he hadn't gotten out by now, how did Rei think she was going to break him out. 

Rei looked around, there was a small dresser on the other side of the room, she rushed over opening the top drawer finding a ring of keys. She sighed, hoping they were the right set. 

Jax scooted away when she came back, "I'm not going to hurt you, you know I would never hurt you,' Rei said, trying the keys in the lock. 

"Then why are you with Michael?" Jax asked, the anger like venom in his voice when he spat out the question. 

It cut deep that he thought she was with Michael. 

'Why do you keep saying that? Michael is my brother and nothing more," Rei said, the lock clicked and unlatched. She removed the lock from the collar. Jax's neck was raw and red from rubbing. 

"That's not what he has been telling me for as long as I have been down here," Jax said, turning so she could unlatch his wrists.

"Jackie-I," 

"Don't call me that, I am not your mate anymore," Jax snarled at her. 

Rei sighed and pulled down her shirt at the collar, revealing the small tattoo of his name above her heart. 

"You will always be mine, I will always be yours," Rei whispered, voice trembling, her hand reaching for Jax.

Jax shook his head, flinching away, this wasn't happening, Michael must have given him drugs, making him see things that weren't there. It was always Rei; in those delirious moments, she was the one to come to him and bring him comfort during all the pain and discomfort Michael inflicted on him. 

Jax eventually relaxed when he realized this wasn't what he thought. This was real and went with it if it was a hallucination, at least it was a nice one. He missed Rei, the feel of her skin against his, her light touch. The way she would be so gentle when she bit him, the smell of her that would linger on his clothes for days. 

Rei finally found the right key to unlatch his wrists. He moved them forward, feeling the aches and strain from being in one position. It was hard, and his muscles were stiff, rubbing his wrist Rei went to find a towel to remove the IV from his neck. 

Jax looked around; he was scared to move. What if this was the plan, a sense of false hope he would be free to go. Rei smiled at him and pointed to his neck. He took a deep breath before nodding, the IV pinched and pulled at the vein in his throat. Rei was gentle for a Vampire as she pulled the tube out, she winced when Jax did. Rei hated seeing him in pain.

She reached for his hand, "come on, let me take care of you, please,' she pleaded. 

Jax looked down at her extended hand and breathed deeply. If this was a trick, it was worth it to feel Rei's skin against his. 

They slowly made their way up the stairs Jax kept stopping, he was trembling. Rei reassured him that it was not a trick, she was really there, and he was leaving the basement. He nodded, squeezing her hand tight as they made it to the top of the stairs. 

The light was on in the kitchen Jax flinched away at the brightness, Rei soothed him while turning it off. She let him lean against the wall to do so,

"Are you hungry?" Rei asked before they left the kitchen, moving around quickly, grabbing the rest of the pizza from the fridge and a bunch of other snacks. 

Jax didn't say anything, just stood there watching as she moved around, the pull to be near her was strong he reached for her as she passed by.

"Baby," Jax whispered, voice cracking, enough to garner her attention. 

"It's me, I promise," Rei said, taking his hand to intertwine their fingers. 

Jax nodded and held on tightly to Reis's hand as they headed out of the kitchen to the stairs. They finally made it to the top and into Rei's room. Jax stood at the door once it was closed. 

"Rei- Rei, I have something to tell you," Jax whispered, his voice uncertain. 

"You can tell me anything, you know that," Rei said with a smile. She walked back over to Jax after dropping the snacks onto the bed, Rei took his hand, leading him to the bed to sit down. 

Jax took a deep breath and looked down, "I was bitten," he said, barely above a whisper. 

Rei smiled. It was sweet. He had wanted to tell her but didn't know how she would react, "I know, I can smell it," she replied, reaching up to touch his face. 

Jax flinched away before he released what Rei was doing, he relaxed and let her touch his face like she used to when he was upset. He melted into her touch, loving the lukewarm feeling after only feeling the cold hard floor of the basement for however long.

"You are okay with it?" Jax asked after a moment of silence between them, Uncertain and overwhelmed. He forgot how kind and caring Rei was to him. 

"We will figure that all out soon, first you wanna shower?" Rei asked, standing, holding out her hand. 

Jax smiled and nodded, it had been forever since he bathed. Rei led him to the bathroom, grateful that it was attached to her room. She turned on the shower and made sure it wasn't too hot. 

"I still have some of your old clothes," Rei said, looking at Jax. 

He was staring at himself in the mirror. 

Jax did recognize himself. His cheeks were sunken in, dark circles under his eyes. His tan was gone, he was as pale as Rei now. He saw Rei watching him in the mirror, she was as beautiful as the day they met, even if he was an ass to her. 

'I'll wait for you in the room," Rei muttered out during the awkward silence, turning to leave. 

"Stay, please," Jax pleaded, holding out his hand, not wanting her to leave. Fearing that, if she does, this whole thing wouldn't be real. If so, he wanted it to last as long as possible. 

"Are you sure?" Rei questioned softly, reaching for the hem of her shirt, not too sure what to do. 

"I need to know this is real," Jax said, rubbing his face with his hand. 

Rei nodded, hesitant in taking her clothes off. But she was just...caught in the moment. He was here, and she was going to take in every moment. Jax sighed at the sight of her body, perfect in every way. He stopped her by running his fingers lightly over her shoulder. There was a scar that he was pretty sure wasn't there before. 

"What happened?" he asked, his voice soft and tender. 

"I lost you. So, I jumped off a parking garage, broke all my bones," Rei answered, keeping her head down so as not to meet his gaze. 

"So, you can't die?" Jax asked it was something they had talked about often, her mortality. 

Rei shook her head no and laughed a bit, pulling Jax into the shower. 

Jax sighed as the warm water hit his skin. It felt amazing, the water pressure was perfect. Rei next to him, getting her hair wet. 

"Do you want me to wash you?" Rei hesitantly asked a moment later,, she was unsure of everything and it was strange to ask him again after so long. It was something that was unspoken between them. If they showered together, they washed each other, enjoying the other's company. 

"Yes, I missed it," Jax said softly as he watched her grab for the bottle of soap. 

Rei grabbed the clean washcloth that was hanging with the towels, got it wet and lathered it up. Jax knelt down so she could reach his shoulders. 

"Oh yes, that's the spot," Jax mumbled, his eyes closed as Rei rubbed his shoulders, massaging the soap into his skin, careful of the spot where the IV was in his neck and moving across his chest. 

Rei smiled, loving that he was slowly relaxing, letting his guard down with her, "I missed you so much," she whispered, her voice thick with tears. 

Jax opened his eyes and looked up, this was most definitely not a fever dream or a hallucination, Rei was standing in the shower with him. He reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She placed her hand over his holding it in place. Rei missed this, the touch of her mate. Jax took a chance hoping that what Michael told him wasn't real, and even if it was Rei was his mate, and she belonged to him. Mind, body, and spirit. He gently pressed his lips to Reis, they both tensed, not wanting to spook the other.

Jax pulled away first. 

"I love you," Rei whispered between the closed space, still holding onto his hand. 

"I love you more," Jax said with a smile. 

Rei laughed and handed him the cloth to him. He always said that to her. He grabbed it from her, adding more soap and washing Rei. 

Once they were done, Rei turned the water off and grabbed for the towels, wrapping one around herself and the other around Jax, helping him as they walked back into her room. Opening the second drawer of her dresser, which was Jax's when he used to stay over. There were sweats and t-shirts, even a few pairs of underwear. 

Jax sighed as he pulled on his old clothes. They didn't fit like they used to. Everything was extra baggy and hung off his frame. He sat down on the bed and opened the pizza box watching Rei put on her pajamas. 

"Wheres Cas?" Jax asked with a mouthful of pizza. He and Cas had always gotten along. 

"At school with his mate, he will be here soon," Rei said, smiling. 

Jax nodded, finishing the slice and picking up another. 

"Slow down, you'll get a tummy ache," Rei commented, watching him scarf down his third slice, sitting on the bed across from Jax. 

"Sit in my lap," Jax said, moving the pizza box so Rei could get closer. 

Rei smiled and scrambled to climb in his lap, resting her head against his chest like she used to, they both sighed in content, at long last. 

It didn't take long for Jax to lean back and fall asleep. Rei smiled down at him, the peaceful look on his face as she slipped out of bed and grabbed her phone, calling Cas a few times before leaving a voicemail. 

"Cassie, answer the damn phone. You will never guess who I found in the basement."


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve.  **

Cas rolled over on to his back, pulling Dean with him, smiling thinking about the night before and how perfect Dean always seemed to be when they had sex. Dean sighed and moved closer to Cas, snuggling into his chest. Cas kissed the top of his head and reached for his phone on the nightstand.

The phone had rung several times while they were busy, Cas figured it was Rei being bored now that she was talking to him again, there were a few voicemails. 

_ "Cassie, answer the damn phone. You'll never guess who I found in the basement." _

_ "Dammit, Cas, answer the fucking phone." _

_ "If you don't answer the phone right now, I won't speak to you for the next hundred years."  _

_ "Ok, I know you are balls deep in Dean, but this is important like mate important, call me back." _

Cas laughed a bit at the last one she wasn't wrong; he would call her back when he got back from the bathroom. Rei could be dramatic at times, it was probably nothing, and she wanted his attention. 

Dean was still asleep when Cas made his way to the bathroom, his phone dinged in his hand, it was Rei again texting him. He sighed, pushing the bathroom door open. He opened the message to see what she wanted.

_ Rei- Dammit Cassie, please, this is important; I need you and Dean to come home like yesterday! _

_ Cas- What the hell are you going on about? _

_ Rei- come home, please. _

_ Cas- Ok, let me get Dean up first, and then we need to get dressed.  _

_ Rei- ok, I love you.  _

_ Cas- love you too. _

This was weird. Rei seemed desperate that they needed to get to the house earlier than they had planned. She was needy at times, but there was something different about the tone of her voice and the fact that she kept calling and texting. Cas finished up in the bathroom. 

Dean was awake in the bed looking at his phone, he smiled when he saw Cas. 

"Why does Rei keep calling?" Dean asked, setting his phone down and looking at him.

Rei called both of them, figuring someone would pick up at some point. 

'I don't know, she wouldn't say. We better head to the house and see what's going on with her," Cas said, getting clothes out to wear for the day. 

Dean got up to grab his clothes from the night before saying he would meet Cas at the car. He needed to go to the bathroom and finish packing.

Cas got dressed, grabbed his bag, and everything else he needed before heading down to Dean's car. He figured he should call his parents and let them know he was coming home early with Dean. 

"Hey, Mom, Dean and I are on our way. Is everything ok with Rei?" Cas asked when Pamela answered after the third ring. 

He was hoping his mom could shed some light on why his sister was acting weirder than usual. Their mom sighed, Cas could hear the worry in her voice when she answered the phone. 

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure she's hiding someone in her room. I was hoping you could tell me," Pamela replied. She was hoping Cas knew what was going on with Rei. She was sneaking around the house, hearing hushed whispering coming from her room, and the house smelled a bit like old water and pine. 

Cas told his mom not to worry that they were on their way. He and Dean would get to the bottom of what was going on with Rei. He smiled as Dean walked up to the car, looking a bit worried, he had a paper in his hand. Cas tilted his head to the side and looked at Dean as he handed him the paper. 

** "T'was the darkest depths of Mordor, I met a girl so fair **

** But Gollum, the evil one **

** Crept up and slipped away with her" **

Cas stared at the paper for a second, "where was this?" he asked curiously but not too worried about it; after all, it could be some sort of prank. 

"On my bed, Benny was gone," Dean said, taking the note back from Cas and folding it up and placing it in his back pocket. 

Cas cupped Dean's face, "don't worry about that note, ok? It's probably a prank," he said in a reassuring tone. They needed to deal with whatever Rei had going on first, and then they could figure out who left the creepy letter in Dean's room. 

Dean nodded, he leaned in to kiss Cas lightly on the lips before pulling away and opening the doors. He stuck the key into the ignition when Cas's phone started ringing. Cas sighed and answered when he read the caller ID. 

"Rei, we are on our way right now," Cas said. 

Dean looked over at Cas, who rolled his eyes. 

"Why do you want me to pick up steaks?" Cas asked. They didn't need meat. Their dad had a whole freezer full of meats for them to choose from when they wanted human food. 

Dean could hear Rei yelling at Cas to just get the damn steak before hanging up. Cas looked at his phone, a bit surprised that she hung upon him. 

"I guess we should stop at the store," Cas said, looking over at Dean, a confused look on his face. 

Dean nodded as he pulled the car out of the parking lot heading in the direction of the nearest grocery store. 

They didn't take long in the store, picking up four stakes from the butcher's counter and few snacks since they were there. 

Rei was on the porch when they pulled up to the house. She rushed down to the car pulling the passenger door open before the vehicle stopped. She grabbed the bag off Cas' lap while telling them to meet her in her room and to hurry; it was important. 

Dean looked at Cas, who shook his head. He had no clue what was going on. Pamela walked out the door as Rei rushed in; she stayed on the porch and waited for the boys to walk up the steps. 

"You better head up and see what is so important," Pamela said after releasing Cas from a hug. 

Dean gave Pamela a quick hug before following Cas up the stairs. They dropped off their bags in Cas' room before heading to Rei's. 

Cas covered his mouth when they got closer to Rei's door. He gagged as he knocked. Dean looked at Cas like he was nuts; he sniffed the air, and Dean didn't smell anything gross. Dean chaulked it up to the Vamp's super smell. 

"Be grateful you can't smell it," Cas said it muffled through his hand. They could hear Rei talking to someone in a soothing tone before she opened the door. 

"Get in here," Rei said, grabbing Cas and Dean, quickly shutting the door. 

"Rei, what the hell is going on? Why does Cas look like he is going to puke?" Dean demanded. He was upset that Cas was uncomfortable. 

"Ok, hear me out, Cassie, ok?" Rei said, holding her hands up. 

"Open a window, it stinks in here," Cas complained, looking around, trying to find the source of the smell. 

Rei quickly opened the window, letting the breeze in, Cas uncovered his mouth, it still stunk but it wasn't as strong. Cas turned to his sister and asked what the hell was going on, and she had better explain quickly. 

"Well, here, see for yourself," Rei said, opening the bathroom door. 

Jax moved carefully out of the bathroom so Cas could see him, he kept his head down because that's what Michael had beaten into him. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Cas snarled. He looked like Rei's mate, but there was no way in hell it was him! He was dead. Before he could do anything, Rei stood in his way, her hands up to prevent him from doing anything.

"It's Jax, Cassie, I found him," Rei replied, excitement vibrating off of her, sidestepping just slightly to reveal Jax's scared frame. 

Cas's eyes changed colors, his fangs extended, he lunged before anyone could stop him. He was grabbing Jax by the throat and slamming him against the wall, getting in his face demanding him to tell him who he was. There was no way he was Jax. 'He was dead!' Cas repeated to himself. 

Jax whimpered, turning his head away, closing his eyes. He was shaking. Repeating over and over that he was Jax and they weren't lying. He was shaking so hard that Cas still didn't believe that this weakling could be Jax. If he was who he said he was, he'd be teasing Cas by calling him "Vamp Boy" and other silly names. 

"Back off, Cas," Rei yelled, shoving her brother off of the frightened Jax. 

Cas looked at Rei as she pulled the imposter into a hug, cooing and making soothing sounds until he was calm enough to look at Cas. 

"I'm going to show him, ok?" Rei murmured, looking up at Jax. 

Dean was confused by what was going on, who was this guy? And why was Cas attacking this guy they just met?

"Who is he?" Dean questioned, grabbing Cas by the hand and pulling him close to calm him down. 

"My mate," Rei answered, smiling. She lifted the man shirt revealing a small tattoo on his chest "Rei" was written over his heart.

Cas walked back and dropped onto Rei's bed, sinking into the bed with eyes wide. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he saw right. He looked like Jax, only scrawny, and the lack of muscle tone. He was pale instead of tan, his gaze traveling over the scripted word of Rei's nickname over his heart, Cas was with them when they got their matching tattoos. 

"How?" Cas asked he looked at Dean, and the thought of losing him made his stomach turn. 

"Michael had him chained up in the basement," Rei answered her voice full of anger and venom when she spoke of their older brother. 

"Rei-Rei, can I eat now?" Jax asked in a small voice just above a whisper. 

"Of course, here you go," Rei said, handing him a raw steak. 

"Aren't you going to cook it?' Dean questioned, sitting down next to Cas on the bed. 

Rei shook her head, explaining that Jax was a wolf now, he preferred it that way. Jax smiled down at her leaning his head down to give her a peck on the cheek before sitting on the floor. Dean watched as Jax patted his lap, and Rei sat down sighing. This was the first time he had seen her relaxed and smiling a genuine smile.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?" Cas asked after a moment, taking Dean by the hand. 

"I wanted you to see first so you could back us up, in case Daddy goes all vamp on him," Rei answered sheepishly, looking up at Jax from her seat in his lap. She reached up and traced his jawline with her finger. Jax let out a small playful growl and pretended to bite her finger. 

Rei giggled it was cute to see her so happy, Dean could see the difference in her being with her mate. He wondered if this was her usual personality as opposed to the slightly depressed, throwing herself into her studies side. 

"We should tell mom and dad," Cas said, shifting on the bed, so he was closer to Dean, trying to use Dean's scent to distract him from the smell coming off the man next to his sister. 

Jax looked a bit uncomfortable looking at Cas, "I'm sorry, I know how i smell,:" he said, noticing the exchange, swallowing the food in his mouth. 

"I don't smell anything," Dean said, looking around at everybody. He was so confused by what was going on he was sitting trying to wrap his head around everything. 

"He smells like an old musty basement," Cas whispered, attempting to breathe through his mouth. 

"Smells fine to me," Rei said, biting her bottom lip.

Jax smiled and placed a light kiss on her lips. Cas let out a warning growl, he was still on the fence about this being Jax even with the tattoo that could easily be faked. 

"I will tell you all everything, but we should tell your parents," Jax said, coaxing Rei out of his lap much to her protest, "baby, I can't lift you right now." 

Rei nodded and climbed out of his lap, "Cassie, will you go down and prepare them please," she asked, looking down, not wanting to see Cas' reaction. 

Cas sighed and nodded, saying he would be back when they were ready for them to come down. Rei sighed, relieved that Cas was going to help her tell her parents what was going on with her.

Dean followed Cas down the stairs, wondering what was about to happen. How was Cas going to explain without explaining that Rei found Jax in the basement? 

"Boys," Balthazar greeted as they walked into the living room. He smiled at his youngest son and his mate. Nothing made him happier than seeing his kids happy. 

"Where's mom?" Cas asked, looking around. 

"In the kitchen, getting a snack," Balthazar replied, "why? Does it have to do with your sister?" 

"Yes, and I need you both in here," Cas said, shifting uncomfortably from his father's gaze. 

Balthazar called for Pamela to come into the living room that Cas wanted to talk to them about Rei. Pamela hurried back, asking what was wrong and what was going on with his sister. 

Cas sat on the couch, bringing Dean with him, holding on to his hand a little too tightly from anxiety. Cas still wasn't sure if the guy was indeed Jax, but Rei asked him to do this, so he was going to help her out. 

Dean practically ran up the stairs to get Jax and Rei; he knocked lightly, telling them it was safe to come down. 

Jax held tight to Rei's hand as they slowly made their way down. He had to stop twice as panic started to build in his chest, Rei was patient in soothing him. 

"Do you want me to lure you? Help you relax?" Rei asked, concerned that all of this was too much for him. She was worried He was going to book it back up the stairs to her room. 

"No, I'm ok," Jax halted and looked Rei in the eye, "I'm not ok, what if they say we can't be together anymore?" he whispered looking down. This would be worse than anything Michael had done to him. To have Rei back and still be madly in love with him, to lose her all over again would kill him. 

Dean stepped in and looked at Jax, "That's not going to happen. Cas and I won't let it," he said, placing a reassuring hand on Jax's shoulder, making the man flinch. 

Jax took a deep breath and looked at Dean, "thank you," he said with a small smile. 

Dean turned from them to walk the rest of the way down, hearing Rei whispering soothing words to Jax behind him, letting him know that nothing was going to tear them apart again. 

Eventually, Rei and Jax made it to the bottom of the stairs, both of them taking a deep breath and letting it out. Dean couldn't help the smile as they made their way into the living room. Rei stood just outside the door and peeked in. Pamela made a come-on motion with her hand. 

Dean took his seat next to Cas, nervous and excited to see what was going to happen and see if this guy was who he said he was. 

Rei stepped into the living room, Jax close behind her, his head down, body pressed close to hers in comfort and insecurity. 

"Oh my, Rei-where? How?' Pamela asked, looking at the man standing behind her daughter. "Is this really Jax?"

"Hold on," her father blurted out before Rei could explain. "how do we know this is Jax?" Balthazar accused, his voice sure and full of doubt. 

"Daddy, I would know my mate anywhere. Like you would know, mom," Rei replied, hands clenching into fists at her side. 

Balthazar stood up, walked over to where his daughter and stranger were standing, looking the man up and down. He reached for him, Jax flinched away, not knowing what was going to happen. What if the family was in on it? This could all be a joke? Balthazar could quickly shove him back into the basement. 

"Where did you find him?" Balthazar prodded, looking the man over. Distrust evident in his expression as he took in the sight of the pitiful man cowering behind his daughter. If this were her mate, the gull to stand up and prove himself as her mate. This shell of a man and the smell the permeated gave a bad taste in his mouth, 

Jax stood there stiff, eyes closed. He didn't want to know what was coming. He felt Rei rub her thumb along the back of his hand for comfort. 

"In the basement chained up," Rei replied, observing Balthazar as he looked Jax over. 

Balthazar did a double-take, taking a step back. "I don't understand," he started, taking in the site of affection that Rei was displaying. "Michael's basement?" 

Rei nodded, "There was noise coming from inside when the door was left open. After Michael left for his trip, I got curious," she explained, bringing Jax's hand in front of her to hold.

Balthazar watched the two, feeling a hand slide into his. When he looked down, Pamela was smiling up at him. If his mate believed this is who Rei knows it to be, then why not him? Taking a deep breath as he sat down on the arm of the chair where Pamela was sitting, seeming to believe the man was who he said he was, "sit down tell us what happened," he said. 

Jax squeezed Rei's hand and sat down in the armchair bringing Rei down into his lap for comfort, she snuggled close, leaning her head against his chest. Jax cleared his throat before he began to speak. 

_ Jax had been home watching a movie when he got a text from Rei saying to meet him in the clearing. A place they liked to go to look at the stars. She had something for him. He was excited to see her, even though he had been with her a few hours earlier. That didn't matter when you were mates; the pull to be close was always there. Two years and they never spent more than a night apart, and even that felt like a lifetime.  _

_ He made his way to the clearing. It wasn't too far from his house, about a twenty-minute walk. He was smiling the whole way, thinking of what Rei could possibly have for him. Jax was hoping she was going to turn him that night, having talked about for some time now. He wanted to be a Vampire, just like her. So they can be together for eternity. She said she would turn him after they started college first, but Rei wasn't even sure if she could convert anyone.  _

_ When he walked into the clearing, he was greeted by Michael. His predator-like smile when Jax approached made him worry that something happened to Rei.  _

_ Holding up Rei's phone, "So easy nowadays to lure people out of their homes," Michael said, walking closer to Jax., pocketing the phone as he went.  _

_ "Why are you here? Where's Rei? Is she ok?" Jax demanded, worried that something had happened to his mate. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and why Michael had Rei's phone and why she wasn't there.  _

_ "Rei is fine, she's at home asleep," Michael answered, stopping short of being in Jax's face.  _

_ Jax gave him a confused look. What the hell was going on? Three shadows stepped out from the tree line. Jax looked around and then at Michael. _

_ He backed away, getting an uneasy feeling. It all happened so fast. Jax wasn't sure what was going on. The other people in the shadows were now on him holding him down, the sharp pain of teeth sinking into his flesh, the sound of Michael laughing as he cried out in pain yelling for Rei.  _

_ When Jax woke up, he was chained to the wall. The pinch of an IV in his neck based a tube of blood running into a bag not too far from him. His arms shackled behind him. He tried to pull at the chains to break the bonds on his wrist, but Michael laughed, having appeared out of nowhere. That was when the man informed him that he wasn't going anywhere _

_ unless he wanted him to, that the metal was reinforced steel tested by werewolves and Vampires.  _

_ "You will make a lovely wolf," Michael said, petting Jax's head.  _

_ "What are you-" Jax said and then it dawned on him. The other people in the clearing werewolves. _

_ "Why?" he whispered the question, tears filling his eyes, the pain of being away from Rei starting to seep deep into his bones. _

_ "Because I can," Michael said, laughing and backing away.  _

Jax shook his head, "He beat me for asking about you, he always smelled like you," he said with a sniff. He covered his eyes with his fingers, trying to will away the tears filling his eyes. 

"That's not unusual, Michael hangs all over Rei when she is home," Cas replied the softness in his tone made Jax lookup. 

"Does she pee on him?" Jax asked seriousness in his voice made everyone look at each other with a pained expression. "Michael told me he and Rei were together. I was long forgotten." 

Pamela covered her mouth, Balthazar's face had become paler than usual at the admission. They all knew that Michael loved the twins, how he paid closer attention to Rei, but they never thought anything of the affection. What he showed...it wasn't much different than when Gabriel hugged or cuddled with Rei while watching a movie. 

"What are we going to do about this?" Cas asked, "We can't have Michael thinking Rei is going to be his mate."

The thought made Cas angry that Michael would go to such lengths to get Rei. She and Jax have been together since they were fifteen years old. If Michael wanted her that bad, why didn't he say anything sooner? 

"I have a plan," Balthazar said, breaking his silence. He had a stern look on his face, "that is, Rei if you think you can do it."

"As long as it means I get to stay with Jackie wolf or not," Rei replied, lacing her fingers through Jax's.

"I think you two have been through enough, and I don't see why it should matter. A bond is a bond," Balthazar said, smiling at his daughter and her mate. 

** ****************** **

Jax woke up from his nap to find that the bed was empty, Rei had fallen asleep next to him. He reached over and felt her side of the bed, it was cold. Jax sighed, throwing the covers back and getting up. It was the day before Christmas eve, and he was not in the mood to celebrate, he wasn't going to bring anyone down Jax was going to go with the flow and trust that Rei would know what was up.

Jax was excited to be back with Rei, the ache in his chest was gone, but now the grief of his mom dying was setting in. Rei said she would take him to visit her grave after they dealt with Michael. She had told him that it wasn't too long after his funeral that Rei went to check on his mom and found her on the floor, they did all they could, but she passed from a massive heart attack. 

He headed to the bathroom, taking the time to check himself over in the mirror. He was looking a little bit better, the dark circles slowly going away after about a week of being out of the basement. He was still pale and gaunt-looking but much better than before. Rei kept telling him that he would bulk back up soon, and she would help him. Jax finished up in the bathroom before heading down the stairs to find Rei. 

"Rei-Rei?" Jax called as he headed down the stairs. 

Dean came out of the living room, "They went out for a bit, you ok?" he asked. A little worried, he could hear Jax and Rei through the wall sometimes at night, and it sounded like he was having a hard time adjusting to being out of the basement. 

"Yeah, can I hang out with you? I don't like being alone," Jax said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around. 

"Hell ya, you can give me dirt on the twins," Dean said with a teasing smile. 

Jax laughed a bit and followed Dean into the living room a little nervous, hoping Michael wouldn't show up unexpectedly and throw him back into the basement. Dean turned and asked if he was hungry. Rei had left some meat in the fridge, and there were plenty of other snacks for him to pick from. 

Jax nodded and headed into the kitchen, he avoided looking at the basement door, fear and anxiety-filled him when he did. Opening the fridge to pull out a steak, on top of the saran, there was a little note with familiar handwriting scratched on it. 

**_ Jackie- _ **

**_ I love you, be home soon _ **

**_ -Rei-Rei _ **

Jax smiled, Rei used to leave notes all over for him when they were together. He was happy to see that this hadn't changed. Jax took the steak and headed back into the living room with Dean, who was watching an old western. He looked up and scooted over when he heard footsteps walking back into the room. 

He sat down next to Dean and dug into his steak, Jax could feel Dean watching him, a slight uncomfortableness in his expression. Jax felt uneasy at the stare, yes he'd gotten to know Cas' mate over the time he'd been there, but now that they were suddenly alone together...he was at a loss. 

"It's a wolf thing, Michael gave me enough to eat so I wouldn't die," Jax said his mouthful of food, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"No worries, Cas drinks blood," Dean said with a shrug, as if the issue never existed, turning his attention back to the movie. 

Jax nodded, thinking about the first time he saw Rei drinking blood, he puked. It was the one thing he couldn't stomach until she fed on him. After that first time, he didn't mind so much. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie. Jax was enjoying Dean's company; he wasn't asking questions or staring at him like the rest of the family. Rei would have yelled at them. 

"You and Cas? How long?" Jax asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was curious. Dean seemed new to everything. 

"About two months going on three," Dean replied with a smile and shrug. 

Jax nodded, "Rei and I were going on two years before Michael tossed me in the basement," he said, voice with hints of anger and sadness. He turned and looked at Dean. He wasn't sure how to ask, but he wanted an outside opinion of Rei and how she was dealing with him being gone. 

"What's Rei like now?" Jax asked, "II, wanna know the truth, not what they think I wanna hear."

Dean took a deep breath, "I haven't known her long, but she seemed sad, lonely. I mean, she pushed Cas and I together, but you could tell when she was thinking about something that would make her get all quiet or throw herself into studying," he replied. "But...since you appeared, that something is gone". 

"Does she still hum while studying?" Jax a bit of fondness in his voice, swallowing the food he had in his mouth. 

"Yes, it's always a new song. She does it during tests too. Did she help you study? I know they were homeschooled, and you weren't," Dean asked, turning himself towards Jax, getting into the conversation. The movie still playing in the background. 

Jax nodded and said that Rei would have him call her so she could listen in on his classes to help him study better, "she's the reason I was able to stay on the football team and get a scholarship. We had this whole plan, and now I don't know," he trailed off, rubbing his face with his hands. 

It was all too much to think about. Jax hadn't talked to Rei about what was going to happen now that he was back. Technically he was dead and would have to prove he was who he said he was to be able to do anything, like go to school. 

"Hey, don't worry, everything will work out," Dean said reassuringly. 

Jax nodded and sighed. 

Dean let Jax pick the next movie when the western was over, he ended up choosing an action movie, the newest Avengers. Dean smiled when Jax said he thought Scarlett Johansson was hot but was nothing compared to Rei. 

"The special effects are so awesome, I forgot how amazing this TV is," Jax said while shoving chips into his mouth.

The TV was a sixty-inch flat screen 4k ultra that hung on the wall above the fireplace. It was insane that the Novaks lived in a giant house but still managed to make it feel cozy. 

Jax looked over at Dean, who was fixated on the movie, "Hey, um, do you think Rei will be upset if I don't have a present for her?" he asked. He knew it was a stupid question. How was he going to get him a present when stepping into the back yard the other day gave him a panic attack.

Dean looked over at Jax, "dude, no. If she is, that would be shallow on her part," he replied, thinking it over and knowing that Rei wouldn't be upset. 

"I wanna make her something I think she would like that," Jax said, smiling. There was nothing he loved more in the world than seeing Rei smile, and he knew a handmade gift would be perfect. 

Dean nodded and offered to help if he needed it. Jax nodded his thanks before getting up from the couch to run up the stairs. Dean was a bit shocked at the suddenness of him leaving the room. 

He got up to see what was wrong when Jax came back down with an arm full of art supplies. Dean looked a bit surprised before letting out a small laugh at the number of art supplies he managed to find or have on hand. 

"One of Rei's many secret talents, she is an artist," Jax said proudly. He loved watching Rei sketch when they would go out on little lunch dates or stay in when it was raining. "She would carry a sketchbook everywhere; it was cute," he added, smiling at the fond memory. 

Dean had never seen Rei with a sketchbook, it must have been one of the things she stopped doing when Jax supposedly died. Dean was more than happy to help Jax make a gift for Rei. He thought it was cool that Jax had asked him to help. 

"I don't know how you didn't die. Even being away from Cas for a few hours makes me uneasy," Dean said as he glided the scissors through the paper. 

Jax sighed and set the glue down. He didn't look at Dean when he started to speak, eyes set on the project at hand. "It still hurts, like this pain in my heart. I thought I would never see her again. Now I'm terrified that she's gonna see nothing more than a broken werewolf," he said, shaking his head and leaning back on the couch. Looking over at Dean, "I'm sorry to unload a bit on you."

"Don't worry about it," Dean said, continuing to cut the paper. Dean wasn't one to talk about his feelings much, but he was always one to listen if someone needed it. 

After about an hour of cutting, gluing, and a ton of glitter, Jax was done making a Christmas gift for Rie. 

"Do you think she will like it?" Jax asked, looking at Dean as he placed the gift in the box he made. 

"I think she will," Dean replied, capping the glue stick and helping Jax clean up. 

After they cleaned up the area, leaving no trace of the project, they headed into the kitchen. Dean opened the fridge pulling out a drink when he closed the door he saw Jax shifting uncomfortably in front of the basement door. 

"Hey, you wanna watch another movie, or we could put on some music," Dean asked, trying to pull Jax back from his thoughts. 

"We used to go down there all the time. I thought it was weird all the affection Michael showed Rei, but I thought it was just how Vamps were, ya know?" Jax said, sounding distant like he was talking about a memory. 

Dean placed his hand lightly on Jax's shoulder, pulling him from those thoughts, he nodded towards the living room. Jax followed the man after a moment's hesitation, as Dean walked out of the kitchen. 

"They're home," Jax said suddenly with a massive smile on his face when he could hear the sound of the car pulling up during the middle of their second movie. 

Dean couldn't help but smile too, Jax at how excited he was like a puppy and the fact that Cas was back from his shopping trip with his family. 

After dinner Dean and Cas headed up to their room, Cas said he was tired and wanted to spend some alone time with Dean. 

The door to the room closed, and Cas was on Dean, kissing him hard and pressing him against the door. 

"Fuck, I missed you," Cas said between kisses, working his way down Dean's neck nipping and sucking. 

"I missed you too," Dean replied, trying to focus on what Cas was saying and not the fact that the man was undressing him. 

Cas made quick work of their clothes. Dean didn't know how it happened, but he was suddenly nude, face pressed against the door. Cas on his knees opening Dean up his tongue 

"Fuck," Dean moaned, pushing his ass out for Cas to have better accesses. 

"On the bed," Cas commanded his voice husky and full of lust. 

Dean never moved so fast in his life, scrambling on the bed on all fours waiting for Cas to make he was over and fuck him like the world was going to end. 

"Such a good boy," Cas said, running his hands along with the plumpness of Dean's ass. 

Dean moaned. There was nothing better than hearing Cas call him a good boy. He never thought that would be something he enjoyed, but he loved it. The click of the lube pulled Dean from his thoughts. 

"Can I be rough?" Cas asked, pressing his chest against Dean's back, whispering in his ear. 

"Yes," Dean breathed out, wanting the man to start already. 

Dean was pretty sure that if he could see Cas' face from where he was, the man's eyes would be electric blue by the growl he let out. He felt the nudge of the tip of Cas's cock pressing against his hole, Dean relaxed and let Cas have his way with him. 

Dean smiled and snuggled close to Cas when he was done cleaning them both up. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean as they drifted off to sleep. 

*****************

Rei and Jax headed to their room, she giggled when they passed Cas's room hearing the two of them going at it. It was funny to Rei, but she knew the feeling of wanting to reconnect on a physical level after being away from a mate. 

"That used to be us," Jax said, wiggling his eyebrows at Rei, her smile warming his heart.

"It could be again," Rei said, pulling him into the room and shutting the door. 

Rei reached up and pulled Jax into a deep kiss, he moaned the feeling of her lips on his was something he dreamt about. He pulled away to press his forehead to Rei. His heart melting at the small pout he received at the kiss ending so soon. 

"I'm sorry, I want to," Jax said, breathing heavily, trying to slow his racing heart. 

"It's ok, I can wait," Rei said in a soft voice, closing her eyes, breathing in his scent. 

Jax sighed, pecking her lips, "why are you so kind?" he wondered. He never met anyone like Rei. She was the kindest person he had ever met, and she had no reason to be. The girls at Jax's school called her all kinds of horrible names when she would come and watch his football games, cheering him on. She never let it bother her. 

"As your mate, it's my job to make you happy," Rei said, biting her bottom lip, a fang hanging over the side in the process. 

Jax smiled; it was something she did to make him laugh when he was down or upset about something.

"I have something for you," Rei said after a few moments of silence between them. 

Jax pulled away and looked at her, he smiled. One thing he learned early on was that Rei was a giver, and he always made sure to let her know how much he appreciated everything she gave him or did for him. 

Rei went to the closet and flipped on the light while telling Jax to stay where he was. From his spot by the door, he couldn't see what else she bought. He got that on Christmas, he laughed at her swearing he would be a good boy and wait. 

"I made this before, well before," Rei said with sadness in her voice as she handed the gift to Jax. 

Jax looked at it hesitating before he accepted the box, wrapped in paper that looked like a mix of Halloween and Christmas. 

He sat down on the bed, Rei right next to him. He looked up as if for approval, she nodded, telling him to go on and open it. He tore the paper off and lifted the lid to find the box inside was a photo album. 

"What is this?" Jax asked, carefully taking the item into his hand. The paper and box falling from his lap. 

"Open it, I added to it the other day when you were sleeping," Rei said, smiling. 

Jax opened the album, eyes widening at the image that stared up at him. It was the first picture he and Rei had taken together. As he flipped through it, it became clear that it was a story of them and their relationship throughout the years. When Jax got to the back, it said: "to be continued."

"I love this, Rei-Rei, thank you and for the pictures of Mom," Jax said with a sniff, his chocolate brown eyes glassy and filling with tears. 

Rei pushed everything aside and climbed into his lap, kissing him gently, it was all too much he pulled her tight and started crying. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of part one stick around part two will be coming soon!

** Chapter Thirteen **

Dean spun the ring that Cas had given him for Christmas around his finger, a promise to never leave and to be together always. They were nervously awaiting Michael, Gabriel, and Alfie to come home. Rei and Balthazar had worked everything out on how they were going to handle everyone involved. 

"Relax, everything will be fine," Cas whispered. He felt bad for Dean. If he'd wanted family drama, he could have gone home. Dean had talked to his little brother. He was having the time of his life at the ski resort with friends.

"I know," Dean said back, drinking his coffee. 

A sleepy Rei and Jax walked into the kitchen, her hair a mess, Dean laughed at seeing Rei like that. She was always put together before she came down in the morning. 

"Morning," Rei greeted with a small wave. She yawned, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to Jax. She groaned when she went to pour herself a cup, and the pot was empty. 

"You can have mine. I'll fix it how you like," Jax said, setting the cup on the counter. He opened the fridge to pull out the pig's blood and creamer before making more coffee. 

Rei sat down on the stool next to Cas and laid her head on his shoulder. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. 

"You sleep, ok?" Cas asked. Worried about his sister and their plan for Michael. It seemed to be taking a toll on her to be waiting for his return. 

"No, I wanna rip his throat out, Alfie's too," Rei said with her eyes changing colors as she spoke, the pain and anger evident in her voice. It was the betrayal that hurt her more than anything. The fact that Michael was the one who told her that Jax had died, he held her while she cried. Soothed her, telling her that he was there for her, now and forever. Because he loves her.

Jax set the cup of coffee in front of Rei. She picked it up and breathed in the sweet aroma. Dean made a face, straight blood-drinking was fine, but when they mixed it with their coffee, it made Dean wanna gag. It didn't help that Cas had left his cup next to Dean's one late-night study session, and he drank some of the coffee he spent the next thirty minutes puking. 

Jax yawned and rubbed his hand over his face as he poured himself another fresh cup of coffee for himself. Rei got up and wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing his back. 

"Go lay on the couch, I'll bring you food, Mama got beef hearts," Rei said moving so she could look up at Jax. 

Jax smiled while Cas made a gagging noise. Rei stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. Cas shrugged, she knew he and Dean were just as lovey-dovey as they were. Dean and Cas headed back up to their room to get dressed while Rei made breakfast for everyone. 

Pamela and Balthazar came down happy to see that there was coffee made, with the kids home they thought about buying another coffee pot

. 

Rei finished cutting up the heart and plating eggs, heading into the living room, she was all smiling. 

"Jackie I wasn't sure…" Rei started. 

She looked up, stopping cold at the vaguely familiar body with their back to her, Michael. The man had Jax by the collar, shaking him, in his face with his fangs bared. Rei growled, making both men turn their attention towards her. Michael's eyes went wide as she dropped the plate of food and charged, jumping over the couch she crashed into Michael biting down on his throat as hard as she could, making sure it hurt. Michael screamed in shock and pain as Rei shook her head, trying to rip his throat out. 

"Rei, let go," Jax yelled, trying to pull her off of Michael, "CAS, DEAN" he was yelling, trying to keep her from killing the man she had her fangs sunk into. 

All the adrenaline, anger and pain bubbled to the surface, Rei was going to make sure it was painful. Michael needed to feel everything she felt the whole time she thought Jax was dead. 

Pamela, Balthazar, Cas, and Dean came running into the living room, Gabriel and Alfie were walking in carrying their bags. Alfie screamed, causing Rei to let go of Michael and turn her attention to him, all that anger made her quick, she made it past all four men and slammed Alfie against the wall biting down. 

"Get her off," Alfie screamed, bringing his hands up to resist the hold, hitting Rei in the process., "She's gonna kill me." Alfie screaming for Rei to stop to let go of him. 

It took all of them to pull Rei off, and she was still snapping and growling. Gabriel, Cas, and Balthazar held on to Rei while Pamela grabbed for Alfie. The smell of fresh human blood was making them all a little uneasy. 

"What the fuck, Rei?" Michael demanded, holding his hand to his neck. Blood dripping between his fingers. 

Dean walked up to a shocked Jax and slapped him, bringing him back; to reality, "Rei needs you," he said, thumbing over his shoulder to his distressed mate. Held down by her family, finally getting her to her knees to better restrain her. 

Jax nodded and walked over to Rei, her focus was strictly on Michael. Pulling against her brother's and father, trying to finish the job. Slipping from their grasp a couple of times before, Jax settled in front of her on his knees. 

"Rei-Rei, you gotta calm down," Jax said gently in a calm voice, grabbing her by the face making her look at him. 

Gkpuk,pj;pvpfh 

"What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are you?" Gabriel questioned once Rei had finally calmed down. He had no clue why Rei attacked Michael and Alfie for that reason. He was worried she had gone crazy, and who was she hugging? 

"Jax isn't dead. Michael had him turned into a wolf and chained in the basement," Cas answered his brother's question, glaring at Michael. The latter was now being held by Balthazar. 

'Why? Why did you do this to me?" Rei screeched, looking at Michael, noticing the man's calm demeanor. Rei honestly wanted to just rip the man's head from his shoulders for not immediately answering his question. She felt Jax's light grip on her arms, ready to hold her back in case she sprung from his grasp. But the Jax also noticed Michael's is just standing there, calm. The flickered of anger in his eyes before his entire form changed smug. A small smirk on his lips.

"Why? I have been in love with you since the day you came into this world," Michael said, trying to take a step forward only to be stopped by Balthazar., "that worthless, fleabag couldn't be what you need. He was disgusting as a human with the way he treated you, rejecting you the way he did. Now look at him, a werewolf. In love with a Vampire. We have one use for those beneath us, you should have been mine," he hissed out, fangs bared. 

Rei shook her head, "You are my big brother, not my mate. We all know that mating is hard when the other person doesn't understand what is happening." she managed to get out, choking slightly on her words. "I tried to kill myself because I lost Jax and you- you knew where he was," she pointed her finger at Michael. Words turning to ice as she continued. "His mother died from a broken heart. This whole plan was for what?" she asked, anger rising in her voice. 

Michael laughed, "Because I love you, Rei.  _ You _ are the most perfect predator on the planet.  _ You _ make the human's bow to your will. You need someone who can understand your desires. The blood lust and the need to feed on the living," he replied honestly. Rei wanted to puke at the voice he was using. Loving. Sympathetic.  _ Disgusting. _

Rei looked up at Jax, she kissed him on the lips before moving over to Michael,. He had a look of disgust at the display but smiled as she made her way over to him. Her eyes changing colors as she crossed the space between them. 

"You'll never know what it's like to feed on the living," she started slowly, stopping before him. His cocky expression changing, an eyebrow raised in question. "or the warmth of Alfie's tight ass again," Rei said, smiling.

Michael's face fell when he realized what she was saying, his fangs would grow back over the next hundred years, but his balls would never come back. Rei smiled, and her eyes flashed the most brilliant of blue, "this fancy trick you adore so much, it works on Vamps too," Rei said, smiling as Michael relaxed in Balthazar's arms. 

Gabriel shook his head, "hold on, I'm so lost," he said, interrupted before anything else could be told. 

Dean patted Gabriel on the shoulder and told him to come to the kitchen, that he would explain everything the best he could on what was going on. Rei helped Balthazar and Cas take Michael down to the basement, chaining him in the same spot he kept Jax. 

"I will get out of here," Michael threatened as Rei's lure started to wear off. 

"Maybe, but you'll never have me," Rei said, patting him on the cheek. 

Michael was yelling all kinds of things as Balthazar, Rei, and Cas made their way back up the stairs. Balthazar turned and shut the door when they made it into the kitchen. 

"I am so sorry that he did all of this to you, had I known..." Balthazar trailed off, touching Rei on the shoulder. 

Cas took a seat at the table next to Dean and Gabriel, letting Rei and Balthazar have a moment. 

Rei sighed and hugged her dad, "I don't blame you. You didn't know," she said, looking around the kitchen. Pamela had a rag pressed to Alfie's neck, trying to stop the bleeding. Rei took a deep breath in and walked over to him and down next to him. 

"What does it feel like?" Rei asked, "to know you might die?" 

Alfie looked at her with wide eyes, terrified of what was to come, "it hurts," he replied with fear in his voice. 

Rei nodded, "you know how many times I killed myself because I thought that the love of my life, my soulmate, was dead?" she asked, voice thick with tears and pain. 

Alfie swallowed and shook his head. He knew of a few times she tried, but she healed quickly. 

"One hundred and twelve times. I felt each and everyone," Rei replied, "you knew where Jackie was the whole time. We were friends." she wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. Rei bit her wrist and pressed it to Alfie's neck, sealing the wound, "you'll be mine now." 

Alfie looked at Pamela and everyone else in the kitchen. He had been given to the family when he was a child as payment. He and the twins grew up together, he knew Rei was kind, but he didn't know how she would be when she was angry with someone.

Rei sent Alfie to get cleaned up and to stay in his room, while she grabbed a mop and bucket to clean up the mess she made in the living room. 

"Rei, sweetheart, take Jax and go take a shower. You are covered in blood. I will clean up," Pamela said, standing. She walked over to her daughter, taking the mop from her. She gave her a push to go out of the kitchen, Jax followed. 

Gabriel looked around at everyone in the kitchen, "not one of you could have texted me or called? I walked into a shit storm," he said while pouring himself a glass of whiskey that Dean had set on the table when they walked into the kitchen. 

Cas laughed. He didn't know why he was smiling. Everything that happened this past week and a half, Rei attacking Michael and Alfie, he shook his head. It was all too much. 

"Why are you laughing?" Dean asked worried Cas was having some sort of breakdown. 

"I would have paid to see the look on Michael's face when Rei attacked him," Cas said, still chuckling. 

"It's not funny, Rei could have been hurt," Gabriel said as he gulped down the rest of his drink. 

Balthazar sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey, pouring a glass for himself and downing it.

"I-I don't know what is going on in my home," he murmured while pouring another glass. 

Pamela came back into the kitchen, grabbing the broom, "Can one of you help me?" she asked, looking at the four men sitting at the table. 

Cas and Dean stood up, saying they would help clean up. Cas grabbed the broom and dustpan following Pamela back into the living room. 

Dean shook his head and began sweeping up the plate of food spilled on the floor, while Cas helped Pamela clean up the broken glass and wood pieces of the coffee table. 

Gabriel came running into the living room, "Michael is gone!" he all but shouted. 

"What the fuck? How?" Cas asked, heading toward the kitchen. 

They all ran down to the basement, the shackles were empty except for the key hanging from the lock. Balthazar sighed as he held it up. 

Rei came walking down, asking what was going on while Jax stayed at the top of the stairs. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rei yelled, she looked around, noticing the small window was open just wide enough for someone to fit through, "he couldn't have gotten far." 

Rei ran up the stairs and headed out to the back of the house, following the scent trail that Michael left leading to the road behind the house where it ended. 

Rei screamed in frustration, Jax pulled her into a hug when he finally caught up to her. 

"It's ok," Jax muttered into the top of her head. 

Cas and Dean came running up, "fuck-you is fast," Cas through the gasps and breathing heavy. 

Dean wasn't doing too hot himself. He was trying to catch his breath, "I take it he is gone," he breathed out, winded while trying to talk.

Rei growled and headed back to the house, Balthazar was on the phone while Pamela was talking to Alfie about where Michael may have gone, but they had nothing. Alfie said that Michael was sure Rei was never going to find out what was going on, so he never discussed an escape plan. 

******

New Years came and went. No one was in the mood to celebrate, other than the fact that they were happy Jax wasn't dead, and they would come up with something to tell the court about why he was gone for so long. 

Cas and Dean headed back to campus a few days early, saying how they did not want to be caught up in the return rush. Rei was sticking around with Jax to reconnect. 

"Well, this was the most eventful holiday break I have been a part of," Dean teased as they drove back to campus. 

"Not what I was expecting, but I am happy my sister has her mate back.

What I don't understand is Gabriel and I both have been in the basement since Jax died, and I never saw or heard him," Cas replied thoughtfully. The whole thing was strange. 

Dean thought maybe Michael threatened to hurt Rei, or he had him in a box. They would have to ask Jax the next time they saw him. He pulled the car into the parking garage for students that lived on campus. 

Cas stretched as they got out of the car, helping Dean grab the bags from the trunk before they headed to their dorm. 

Cas stopped at Dean's, giving him a kiss before heading over to his room. A few moments later, as Cas was hanging clothes in the closet when Dean walked in and handed him a piece of paper.

" ** Yes, there are two paths you can go by, **

** But in the long run,  **

** There's still time to change the road you are on." **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left stuff out part two is coming soon promise.


End file.
